In Love With the Enemy
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Crowley McLeod was a smug jerk. That's what Bobby Singer had told his daughter time and time again. But when Elizabeth meets Crowley the two are drawn to each other. They can't deny their attraction to one another. How can they even manage a relationship that has to remain a secret. Especially when a few unexpected surprises may force them to come clean to Bobby. Crowley/OFC. AU.
1. Coffee and A Surprise Introduction

**_So I'm not to sure about this story. I'm still planning on updating my other story along with this one, if I can manage it. I hope you like it though. Read, enjoy and review if you please_  
**

* * *

**Chapter One : Coffee and a Surprise Introduction**

Bobby Singer glanced at the sour look on the face of the pretty twenty four year old woman beside him. He spoke up lowering his voice. "Hey kid, do you think you could try to at least look like you're enjoying yourself."

Elizabeth Singer glanced up at her father's stern face. She sighed running her hands down her dusty pink kneelength cocktail dress. "Sorry dad."

He gave her an affectionate smile before wrapping an arm around her giving her a gentle side hug. "It's alright kiddo. I get it. You think I like spending time with any of these idjits?"

She returned the smile as he dropped his arm letting her out of the hug. God she hated these parties. Her dad had told her though, that if she was going to join the family business then she would have to learn to suck it up and put up with the rest of the _corporate idjits._

To be honest she really wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. Working for Singer Automotive Industries had never been her plan. She really wasn't sure what her plan was anymore.

She had finished school with a degree in accounting out in California. She had tried to stay out there and find work build a life for herself, but she had messed up. She had been forced to come home to her father and his work. She had been tempted to venture out on her own find her own way time and time again. She knew that she couldn't do that now though.

Her dad needed her to help him with the company. Especially now that Singer Industries was being forced to merge with a long time competitor Crossroads Industries. Bobby Singer's small scrap yard supply and manufacturing business had grown over the years, but the economy had made things difficult. He knew that he couldn't keep the business running for much longer if he remained on his own. So he'd been forced to let a bigger business come on in and merge up with him.

Crossroads Industries were sending over a big chunk of their employees to help fix sales, and design. Robert _Bobby _Singer knew that he had to accept the help.

Elizabeth Singer had spent many a day listening to her father complain about how that McLeod bastard was a pain in the ass. This McLeod guy was apparently the 'king of sales' for Crossroads Industries, who was being sent over by the bigwigs to run things along side Bobby. She didn't know the particulars of the exact reason her father hated him so much. All Bobby Singer had ever told her was that McLeod was an arrogant promotion hungry bastard , and if he had his own way he'd take over the business and get rid of Bobby completely.

Elizabeth sighed wondering how long she'd have to stay for this party. It was a big deal since it was being thrown to celebrate the two companies merge. All she wanted to do was go home and ditch this dress.

The party was dull. She didn't really know anyone that well. It was being thrown in the ballroom of some fancy hotel downtown. There was soft classical music playing over the sound system, a big buffet of rich fancy foods, and an open bar.

She began to walk away from her father making her way over to the ballrooms open bar after she spoke to him. "I'm going to go get a diet coke."

Crowley McLeod ordered himself a glass of whiskey taking a sip of the drink before he spotted the only other person at the bar. The young woman was sipping a soda, looking like she was bored to tears.

He smirked a little knowing the feeling. He hated these parties. He stared at the woman hoping that it wasn't obvious that he was checking her out. She was gorgeous. Dark auburn mid back length hair. It was loosely curled and was pulled aside into a ponytail a silver rhinestone hair accessory holding it in place. She had big chocolate brown eyes ,plump lips, and a nice figure. She was short though the silver strappy heels she was wearing made her a tiny bit taller. She was wearing a soft pink cocktail dress which made her pale skin look even paler. She was young, probably too young for him.

She took him by surprise speaking up in a slightly annoyed tone not hiding her sarcasm. "You're staring. You know I heard taking a picture makes it last longer."

He cleared his throat trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare. You just, you look like you're bored."

Elizabeth turned on the bar stool facing the man. He was handsome, she couldn't argue with that fact. And that accent, it was beautiful. She had always been a little bit of a sucker for British accents. He looked to be about in his forties with the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes she'd ever seen. Dark short brown hair, a fancy black suit with a light gray-blue tie.

"Is it that obvious ?" She asked glad to have someone who understood just how much these parties sucked.

He took another sip of his whiskey before smiling at her. "Yeah."

He spoke again trying to find out if she was even available. "So do you work here or...are you here with a boyfriend, or a fiancee, a husband ?"

"Nope no boyfriend..It's a little pathetic but I'm my dad's date for the night. I do a little bit of accounting on the side for Singer Industries too. I'm essentially a personal assistant slash secretary, who sometimes helps out with the books." She admitted a little amused at his obvious attempt to find out if she was single.

"Oh that's not pathetic. It's sweet that you're here with your dad." He responded noticing that slight blush that had formed across her cheeks at his compliment. He found her reaction so ridiculously adorable.

"How old are you ?" He asked making sure that she was even legal.

"Twenty Four." She answered giving him a kind smile.

He cleared his throat having no idea how to even ask her this. He hadn't even attempted to date in what seemed like forever. "So do you want to get out of here ?"

She raised a manicured eyebrow at him a little thrown off by his question. He swallowed the lump in his throat realizing that she may of taken that question the wrong way. He didn't want a one night stand, he just wanted to talk to her away from this dull party. Get to know her.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. You just look like you're bored to tears, and I know I am. I just thought we could get away from this party. Go have a cup of coffee, talk." He admitted trying to clear up any misunderstandings.

She felt relieved as he cleared up what he meant by : getting out of here. She knew that she shouldn't leave. Her dad wanted her here to schmooze with their new coworkers.

The guy had a point though. This party was horrible and she was so bored she was sure she could just die. He seemed nice enough, sweet really. He almost seemed nervous to hit on her. It was a refreshing change from the shitty guys who usually tried to hit on her. What could a cup of coffee hurt ?

"Okay. Sounds fun. I don't have a car though. My dad drove me here." She admitted agreeing to his offer.

He nodded his head before speaking. "Okay, I can drive you home after coffee. No problem. I didn't catch your name by the way."

"That's because you were too busy staring to ask." She teased a playful somewhat flirty tone to her voice.

She looked at him enjoying his almost embarrassed look. He quickly recovered from the embarrassment a smirk appearing on his face. "Sorry love."

She felt her heart flutter at the name love. Usually if some guy called her that she would be either creeped out or just annoyed. The way it sounded coming out of his mouth made her feel an overwhelming sense of attraction to him. It had to be his accent. She knew he could say anything to her in that ridiculously sexy accent and her knees would go weak.

She reached out for a handshake. "It's Elizabeth. Call me Liz though."

"Crowley." He introduced himself reaching out and shaking her delicate hand.

Not even a full hour later the two found themselves sitting at a diner sipping coffee. Crowley could admit he was lost at what to say to the woman sitting across from the booth from him.

He hadn't made an attempt to really date that often, even though it had been years since his short lived marriage and his ugly divorce. His ex wife Lilith had destroyed his confidence when it came to women and the whole idea of love and dating.

He had spent years just throwing himself into his work. It had paid off. He was being trusted by Crossroads Industries to become Robert Singer's new business partner. It was a big promotion for him. He had been in sales for years. He could sale anything to anyone with little trouble at all.

He spoke hoping that he wasn't boring her. "So Liz, you're good at math ?"

She gave him a smile as she nodded. "God I hope so. If I suck then I'm totally pissed about that accounting degree I managed to get."

He chuckled at her response. Her snark calmed him down a little bit. Her sarcastic responses, reminded him of himself. Well himself when he wasn't nervous as hell.

Being around her made him feel like a teenage boy all over again. She was young and pretty and he couldn't help but to think that she was so out of his league. She couldn't possibly have any interest in a forty something year old workaholic.

"Okay fair enough. So what do you do for fun ?" He asked taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"Draw, paint. I like sculpture too. I can make a pretty great vase. My father thinks I should have majored in art instead of accounting. Occasionally I help my dad fix up cars. It's sort of his personal little hobby away from work and he likes it when I help him out." She said.

"Do you live with your father ?" He asked wondering how he was ever going to get around being able to see a girl that lived at home with her folks.

Surely her parents wouldn't approve of a guy his age being so interested in a girl her age.

He couldn't help but to hope that this little coffee date they were having wouldn't be the last he'd ever see of Elizabeth. If she would allow it then he wanted to see more of her.

She shook her head rolling her eyes a tiny bit. "Oh no. I live in an apartment by myself. It's a piece of crap studio apartment, but I would take it over my dad's place any day. I love my father but he drives me insane most of the time."

He nodded his head remembering that his late mother had drove him crazy most of his life as well. Parents tended to do that without even realizing it. His father hadn't really been around. It had always just been him, his mother, and his younger sister Bella.

Crowley gave her an understanding smile. "What about your mum ? I mean is she anything like your dad ?"

He felt his stomach drop when he noticed the look that developed on Elizabeth's face. She spoke up turning her eyes away from his, staring down at her coffee. "My mom died when I was five. I don't really remember that much about her to be honest."

Crap, he had really screwed this up. Less than an hour with the girl and he had already upset her. She would never see him again after this for sure.

"Oh...crap, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you.I lost my mum a few years back." He blurted out feeling horrible about it. She looked so upset. Why did he have to have such a stupid big mouth.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You didn't know. I mean how could you. Don't apologize seriously. Don't."

She gave him a reassuring smile as she spoke up changing the subject. "So I'm guessing by the accent. You aren't from around here."

He nodded use to people questioning him about his accent. "Yeah. I moved to the states when I was in my early twenties. I used my degree to get a job at Crossroads Industries and worked my way up the ladder. I was sent from the main office in New York to here a few months back."

"So you're a workaholic ?" She asked that flirty tone returning to her voice.

"Guilty. Ever since my divorce I just... I've thrown myself into work." He admitted feeling a little awkward about what he'd just said.

Awesome just awesome, He thought bitterly. He was showing her all his baggage. Letting his insecurities about dating out in the open. That had to be attractive in a guy.

It was a miracle she hadn't run from him yet.

She gave him a curious look before asking. "You don't have to answer, but how long have you been divorced ?"

"Since my late twenties. Lilith my ex. She and I, we rushed into the marriage thing. We weren't right for each other. I was too blind to see it though. I thought I could make things work. I love kids , I wanted tons of them. She hated them. She thought that kids were brats. She was downright cruel about it really. The whole marriage was failed from the start. Then she started to cheat. She ran off with some prat named Alastair. I filed for divorce not long after that. It...well it hurt. Our marriage only lasted two years." He stated hoping that him spilling his guts to her wouldn't scare her away.

She reached across the table taking him by surprise placing her hand over his. How could anyone let a catch like him away ?

"That...well that sucks." She said before deciding that she may as well spill her sucky dating history as well.

"I haven't really dated that much myself. My dad he's overprotective. He isn't even aware of the few guys I have dated. Which is probably a good thing really. I have a history of picking the wrong guy every time. Womanizers, drunks, just jerks. My ex stole from me. Andy emptied out my bank account gambling. That's why I'm working for my dad. I can't afford to find a better job." She admitted surprised when Crowley changed the position of her hand now holding it in his.

He squeezed her hand wondering how anyone could treat her like that. She was amazing from what he could see. Sweet, smart, beautiful. Underneath that flirty facade, She was just as brokenhearted and scared as him.

The two reluctantly pulled their hands away from eachother when the waitress walked over to their booth giving them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry guys, but we're about to close up for the night."

Crowley nodded reaching into his coat pocket pulling out his wallet. He took Elizabeth by surprise paying for both of their coffees.

A perfect gentlemen, Elizabeth couldn't help but to notice and love it. It was refreshing to see that. She wished that she could spend the entire night just talking to him.

She was shocked that they hadn't even known each other that long and they were already so comfortable together. Spilling out all the information about their crappy lovelifes to each other like they'd known one another for years.

Needless to say she was disappointed when his black range rover pulled up to her apartment building. He spoke up as she reached down for the door handle. "So can I have your number ?"

She smiled thrilled to see that he was asking her. She had been a little scared that this would just be a one time thing.

She reached into her silver evening bag pulling out a receipt and a blue ink pen. She scribbled her number down before handing it to him. "You better call."

He smiled folding up the receipt sticking it in his wallet. He spoke up remembering what he hadn't bothered asking her all night. "I don't even know your last name."

She shook her head as she gave him a playful smile. "Well then you better call me huh."

And with that she spoke up opening the door. "Thanks for the coffee Crowley. It felt really nice to talk to someone about so much. I had a really wonderful time."

He let out a sigh watching her disappear into her apartment building. He fully intended to call her. He would call her every night if he could get away with it. He was smitten. He had a crush for the first time in such a long time. It was like he was a schoolboy all over again.

He knew that he wasn't going to get her out of his mind and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Elizabeth sipped her latte as she stared at the computer in front of her. The connection at the office was so bad. She had been trying to set up an appointment for ten minutes now and she really didn't want to have to deal with tech support right now.

She was exhausted. She had been too excited to sleep after last night.

Crowley was a dream come true. Attractive, kind, a perfect gentlemen. He was a little too old for her and in any other situation that fact would probably make her too nervous to even attempt to give him a chance. He was too amazing to ignore though. For the first time in a long time she found herself downright giddy about a guy.

She was so bored right now. Work was the last place she wanted to be. Sitting at a desk outside her dad's office. Secretarial work was horrible. It was boring and tedious and so repetitive. Answer calls, place appointments, be sweet even when the person on the other end was an ass, and then do it all over again. Like she'd said repetitive.

She looked away from her computer as she heard her dad's voice. "Elizabeth kid, I want you to meet somebody. Crowley McLeod. McLeod meet my daughter Elizabeth."

Crowley...Crowley McLeod. Oh shit.

She looked up connecting her eyes with the man she'd found herself so giddy about. He was wearing a suit almost exactly like the one the night before. He had a dark red tie on today though.

Crowley looked at the young woman just as shocked as her. Bobby Singer frowned at the look his daughter and his new least favorite person were sharing.

"Is there something wrong ?" He asked clueless as to what was going on with his daughter and Crowley McLeod.

Crowley cleared his throat deciding to play it cool. "We've already met. Last night at the party. It's a pleasure to see you again Elizabeth."

She gave him a calm smile getting that they weren't going to share the part about their coffee date and their flirting last night. "It's nice to see you too."

This was a disaster waiting to happen.


	2. A Roadhouse and an Agreement

**Chapter Two : A Roadhouse and an Agreement.**

Crowley kept an eye on Elizabeth for most of the day. He was trying his best to be discreet about it. His new office was across the hall from Bobby Singer's office. He had left his office door open just wide enough that he could see Elizabeth sitting at her desk working.

He watched every little look that washed across her face as she worked. He felt himself smile as she twirled her long hair around her fingers and sipped on her coffee, he noticed every little expression she made. Though most of the looks that she made were looks of boredom and annoyance, especially when she had to take a call. He had never thought that someone could look so pretty when they were irritated.

He wanted to talk to her so badly. To tell her that he still wanted to see her. To let her know that she'd been all he'd had on his mind after they'd had coffee the night before. To let her know that he wanted her if she'd let him have her.

He knew that it wasn't the best idea in the world, wanting to be with her. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that Bobby Singer couldn't stand him. For good reasons really. Crowley hadn't gotten to where he was in the business world by being a nice guy. He'd been selfish, back stabbing, and lying to pretty much anyone that stood in his way when it came to a promotion, for years now. All just to get as close to the top as he could.

He didn't even really need to work. He had more than enough money to his name to live off of for the rest of his life. His mother had left behind a large family fortune that had been split right down the middle between Crowley and his younger sister Bella. Crowley had chosen to work despite his good fortune though.

He felt useless just sitting at home doing nothing. He needed to work and he needed to give his work all he had. He had always been an overachiever. Even if his less than friendly work habits had given him a pretty nasty reputation.

He knew that his reputation had followed him from New York to here in South Dakota. It was no secret that Bobby Singer hated him and thought that he was nothing more than a power hungry smug jerk. Crowley knew that he was too smug sometimes and he was power hungry, but there was more to him than that. He knew that Bobby had made up his mind though. Bobby would never allow him to get anywhere near his daughter.

To be honest though he didn't really care what Bobby Singer wanted. Maybe he really was selfish, but he wanted what he wanted and he intended to have it. Elizabeth was the first woman he'd been so insanely attracted to in years.

He had tried dating after his divorce though it had always been against his will. His younger sister had set him up on more than a few dates, but he just couldn't find it in him to have any interest in the women he'd gone out with.

Elizabeth had taken him by surprise. The attraction he felt towards her wasn't just sexual, there was something more going on there. Something he didn't quite understand. Her smiles, her flirty nature, the way she had listened to the ugly information about his divorce and hadn't been scared off, had all been so perfect. She had opened up to him in return showing him that she had been hurt by love too. And then she had given him her number letting him know that she wanted to see more of him. She was a dream come true for him.

Crowley stood up from his desk as he noticed that Elizabeth had gotten up from her desk and was walking away moving out of his line of vision. He got up sticking his head out the door as he realized that she was heading down the narrow empty hall towards the storage closet. He watched her go in shutting the door behind her before he made his way out of his office.

The office building that Singer Industries operated out of was much smaller than Crossroads Industries in New York. This building was only three stories if you didn't count the basement, and was located downtown. Though the city's downtown was so small compared to any of the other downtown areas Crowley had seen in his life.

The Singer Industries building was technically the main office for several scrapyards (all named Singer Scrapyard) throughout the northern part of the US. Bobby Singer had turned his little home run scrap yard into a franchise of sorts. It had grown all so fast that Bobby Singer couldn't keep up with the demands.

That was why Crowley had been brought in. He'd been making deals and heading sales teams to buy up scrap metal from car dealerships and other businesses where metal materials could be found for years now. Being selected to become Singer's right hand man had been a big promotion for him.

If only he could get along with his new business partner. Crowley was sure though that pursuing Elizabeth Singer wasn't the best way to get in Bobby Singers good graces.

Crowley glanced around the empty hallways noticing that no one was around and nobody was going to walk out of the closed office doors, before he slid into the storage closet as well.

He widened his eyes as he realized the first thing he noticed when he stepped into the closet was Elizabeth's gray skirt covered backside. He averted his eyes away knowing that she did not need to catch him gawking at her butt.

Elizabeth was standing up barefoot on a step stool her black pumps were laying on the ground beside the stool. She mumbled cursing slightly as she searched the higher shelves for the printer toner. This supply closet was a ridiculous unorganized mess. Which was just another sign that everything at Singer Industries was a mess.

She looked away from the shelf as she heard him clear his throat. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she spotted Crowley.

Great...just the guy she did not want to see.

She still wanted him, god it was killing her just how badly she wanted to be with him. To feel as flirty and fun and as excited as she'd felt with him last night. He was so perfect for her, intelligent, kind, a perfect gentlemen. Her dream guy really.

She knew though that it was impossible for her to ever have any sort of relationship with him though. Her dad would murder her if she gave in to her still developing feelings for Crowley. Her father could barely stand the sight of Crowley, he would never allow his only child to fall for the guy.

Crowley was the first to speak as she finally found the toner and climbed down from the step stool. "So even though I know your last name now, am I still allowed to call you ?"

Yes just say yes dammit don't be an idiot, her mind was screaming at her. But the only words she could work out of her mouth was "I'm not sure."

The two stood in the tiny supply closet in silence for a moment before Elizabeth spoke again wanting to explain herself. Wanting to tell him why they just couldn't be together.

"I'm sorry. My dad he would go postal if we ever...if I...we did...this, what we want. If I let myself be with you. It just, it would be a huge disaster." Elizabeth began to babble wanting to get it all off her chest. Even if it was breaking her heart to tell him this.

Crowley took her by surprise speaking up in a firm but reassuring tone. "It's not about what your dad wants Liz."

Elizabeth sighed closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again looking at his face. The amount of desperation she saw on his handsome face was killing her.

He spoke again reaching out and placing a gentle hand on her right shoulder. "It's about what you want love. What do you want to do ?"

She sighed wanting to say yes, wanting to tell him that she wanted him no matter what anyone else thought. She shook her head sighing. "Just please Crowley. Just give me a moment to think. I need time to think. I'll give you an answer I swear. Just give me the rest of the day to sort what I'm feeling out."

And with that she shoved her shoes back on and left the supply closet fighting the urge to turn back the entire time. Why was she such a coward ?

* * *

Elizabeth loosened the grip on her steering wheel as she pulled into the dusty gravel parking lot of Harvelle's Roadhouse. She got out slamming the door behind her as she walked through the empty slightly uneven parking lot.

The roadhouse was a good forty minute drive outside of town. Elizabeth knew as soon as she got off work that this was the place she needed to be. She would get her answers here.

She opened the front door walking in. She smiled as she heard her aunt's voice. "We're closed. We don't open for two more hours."

"Well I'm not here for the drinks Auntie Ellen." Elizabeth said causing the older women to look up from behind the bar.

Ellen Harvelle smiled as she saw her young niece make her way towards the bar. Ellen had been the late Karen Singer's older sister. Her only sibling. Which made her Bobby Singer's sister in law and Elizabeth Singer's only aunt.

"Hey there. Now Elizabeth Ellen Singer, how long has it been since I saw you. A month at least ? Where have you been, have you been too busy to come by and see your only aunt" Ellen greeted a slightly scolding tone to her voice.

Elizabeth had been running to her Aunt Ellen for guidance as long as she could remember. Though Ellen and Bobby didn't get along at all. Of course Bobby Singer didn't get along with most people.

Ellen had been the only female figure ever around in Elizabeth's life. Elizabeth had gone to Ellen for advice on everything and anything, for as long as she could remember. If Elizabeth knew that she couldn't go to her father then she went to her aunt. It just turned out that she could barely ever go to her father with any of her problems. So she always ended up here.

Elizabeth sat at the bar not surprised as a sleepy looking Ash made his way over to her. He spoke up holding out an unopened beer to her. "Hey Lizzie, want a drink ?"

Ellen let out an annoyed sigh speaking up for her niece. "Ash, you know Liz doesn't drink. Not anymore."

The man widened his eyes remembering. "Oh yeah...damn. Sorry Lizzie."

Elizabeth watched the man disappear heading into the employees only area shutting the door behind him, leaving just Ellen and her alone in the bar.

Elizabeth averted her eyes away trying to hide the shame on her face. Mentioning her past with alcohol always made her feel sick and guilty. It made her feel like garbage when it was brought up.

She looked up as her aunt spoke. "Jo isn't around honey. She's out job hunting. She's trying to say that she doesn't want to work here with me again. She'll be back here in a few weeks at the most though. Once she calms down."

She nodded her head at the mention of her younger cousin Jo. Jo wasn't much younger than Elizabeth and the two women had grown up together. They were like sisters.

"I came to see you actually. I...I mean my friend. She has this problem. And I don't know how to help her with it." Elizabeth blurted out not missing the knowing look on her Aunt's face.

"Uh huh...does this friend have a name ?" Ellen asked continuing to polish the bar as she spoke.

"It's not important." Elizabeth responded as she took her light cardigan off letting it lay on a bar stool next to her.

"Does this problem concern a boy ?" Ellen asked trying not to smile at her niece.

Ellen hoped it was a man. Her niece needed a man and not just any man, a good one. Most of Elizabeth's exes had been pretty horrid, and Andy, Elizabeth's last ex had ruined Elizabeth completely. His betrayal had been the final nail in the coffin of Elizabeth's trust in the opposite sex. The girl had fallen to pieces after him and she still hadn't picked all the pieces back up.

Elizabeth spoke spilling her heart out to her aunt. "Yeah he's more of a man than a boy though. He's in his forties and he's divorced. Not recently divorced but he's been hurt by it. He still hasn't recovered from all the hurt."

She noticed the disapproving look on her aunts face before she spoke again trying to ignore it. "And my friend. Her dad hates the guy, just can't stand him. But he hasn't seen the sides to this guy that my friend has. This guy is just so wonderful. He's intelligent, and sophisticated , and just so perfect. She wants him so bad and he wants her. Her dad though he would freak out on both of them if he found out."

She let out a breath before stopping the whole my friend lie. "It's just that I can't do it...I have no idea what to say. I'm so conflicted about it all. Do I follow my heart and go for him even if it's a complete betrayal of my father's wishes, or do I stand by my dad and ignore what I feel for this guy ? I don't think I can let him go. He's everything I want ,and it's so wrong."

Ellen gave the girl a look of understanding. Bobby Singer had always been so tough when it came to his only child. He had spent so long protecting her from every little thing, and raising her like that had created a scared young lady who questioned every decision she had to make. It drove Ellen crazy that Bobby still treated his daughter like a child instead of an educated, pretty, and independent young woman.

Ellen spoke hoping that she could push Elizabeth out of her comfort zone. "Family is very important honey."

Elizabeth sighed feeling defeated and still so conflicted , until she heard her aunt speak again continuing her statement. "But the heart wants what the heart wants. If you want this man then go for him and let everything else fall into place. Don't let your father make your decisions for you. At the end of the day you're the one that has to live with the choices you make, not your daddy."

Elizabeth nodded feeling a sense of relief wash over her. Ellen was right. If she wanted Crowley just as badly as he seemed to want her then she shouldn't let her dad's opinions hold them back.

She stood up grabbing her cardigan off the stool and shoving it back on. "Thank you so much auntie. I think I know what to do now."

Ellen gave her a smile before she spoke up a motherly tone to her voice. "You better bring this man to meet me some time. I have to give him my seal of approval."

Elizabeth smirked slightly not surprised by this comment. Her aunt's seal of approval wasn't an easy thing to earn. She just hoped that Crowley could charm his way into winning Ellen's approval.

* * *

Elizabeth entered her studio apartment taking her shoes and her cardigan off as she walked into the apartment. She shut the door locking all of the locks after she flipped on the light switch.

She made her way across the room to the kitchen counter. She placed her purse on the counter before she opened it finding her cellphone. She turned the phone on frowning down at it. No missed calls.

She made her way over to her coffee table smiling a little bit as she spotted the phone book. There was always a chance that Crowley's number was in the phone book right ?

She went back to the counter and her phone as she flipped through the book searching through the M section. Until she finally spotted it. He was the only one listed in the phonebook under that name. McLeod, Crowley. It was a strange name. Surely there couldn't be more than one Mr. Crowley McLeod in this town.

She stared at the phone and the listed phone number for a moment trying to work up her nerves. She diled the number resisting the urge to hang up.

This was ridiculous it was like she was a teenage girl calling her crush completely terrified that he would actually pick up, all over again.

Elizabeth let out a slight nervous sigh as she heard his familiar voice on the other end. "Hello."

She stood speechless for a moment as she heard him speak again sounding a little annoyed . "Hello...hello...listen I'm going to hang up. I don't know if this is a prank call or some sort of telemarketing thing, but if you don't say anything I'm going to hang up."

"Hi Crowley." Elizabeth finally said hoping that she didn't sound too nervous. She couldn't manage to muster up any flirty tones to her voice like she had the night before.

"Elizabeth. I didn't remember giving you my number." Crowley responded. He sounded happy to hear from her.

To be honest he had thought that the conversation they'd had in the supply closet today had been the end of any chance of a relationship between them. He didn't expect her to call him and it worried him. What if she was only calling to turn him down.

"I found it in the phone book...we need to talk." She announced causing him to let out a slight chuckle.

She could imagine the smirk developing on his face as he spoke. "We are talking. That's usually what takes place over the phone love."

She rolled her eyes ignoring the sarcasm in his voice. She couldn't ignore the way her knees weakened as he called her love though. The sound of his voice did things to her. That accent was almost too much for her to handle. How did his accent manage to turn her on so much ?

"I've been thinking about earlier and I...I made my decision." She said.

She could hear him let out a nervous sigh on the other end of the phone before she spoke up. "I want you. I want us to try a relationship."

"Liz love you have no idea how happy that makes me. I promise you aren't going to regret giving me a chance." He responded.

She nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I have some conditions though. If we're going to try this then I need to make a few rules."

He didn't say anything in response so she continued her statement. "This can't be some fling. I want a serious relationship."

"Of course. That's what I want too." He said easing some of her insecurities.

She spoke beginning to grow a little uneasy. "My dad can't know. Not yet at least. Not until we find a good way to tell him."

Crowley sighed knowing that she had a point. He really didn't like the idea of keeping this a secret. If he cared about her and she cared about him then there was nothing shameful about it.

He knew that her dad would probably kill him if they just announced that they were dating though. Bobby Singer saw Crowley McLeod as an enemy. If Bobby Singer found out just what Crowley felt for Elizabeth then it would only equal disaster.

"Okay. That seems fair." Crowley agreed not missing the relieved sigh she let out.

The now couple stood in silence for a moment before Crowley spoke asking her a question. "So tomorrows Friday. Can I take you out on a date ?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile as she answered him. "Yes. Yes you can."

She couldn't help but to feel so happy about this all. She knew what they were doing wasn't the best idea, but it felt so right.

She just hoped that they could make this work.


	3. Predate Anxieties And A Late Night Walk

**Chapter Three : Predate Anxieties and A Late Night Walk**

Crowley couldn't help but to feel so lost and so confused as he stood alone in a florists looking over all of his choices. How did so many different types of bouquets even exist ? He was beginning to wonder if buying Elizabeth flowers was such a good idea after-all. Maybe giving girls flowers on dates was too old fashioned ?

He had never really cared enough to buy any other woman flowers before. He had bought Lilith flowers once or twice, but she had reacted by telling him that flowers were a stupid thing to waste _their money _on. When the truth was that it wasn't _their money, _it was his money. His inheritance and his paychecks that they had lived off of during their marriage. Lilith had done nothing for a living. She just stayed at home and spent way more money than they had coming in, he had spoiled her giving her whatever she wanted , and she had repaid him by breaking his heart.

He shook his head trying to knock the memories of his ex-wife out of his head. He knew that he couldn't move on if he kept letting her haunt his mind. His memories of her just ruined his self confidence.

Tonight was the big night and he was terribly nervous at the moment. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt this nervous about anything.

He had decided to make a quick stop at a florists, before he would go on to pick Elizabeth up at her apartment. He had worn a suit similar to all the other suits he owned, black dress shirt, black slacks, and a black suit jacket. He had decided to go without a tie for the night, a tie just seemed too formal.

Crowley was taking Elizabeth out for dinner. A nice Italian restaurant downtown. Dinner seemed like a safe choice for a first date

The work day had seemed to drag on forever. The entire day had drove him a little up the wall, trying to focus on work all while knowing that Elizabeth was right there, right across from his office. He'd had to fight the urge to open his office door all day. He knew that if he opened the door and saw her then he would spend the entire day obsessing over her.

Oh who was he kidding, that was exactly how he had wound up spending his day. He hadn't been able to get her off of his mind since he had met her. He had spent the day wondering if she was as nervous as he was about tonight, wondering if she liked him as much as he liked her, wondering if he was on her mind too.

He felt ridiculous. He felt like an awkward teenager with his first serious girlfriend. He was forty two years old. At his age he shouldn't be this freaked out over trying to date a woman.

Crowley eyed some yellow button mums for a moment before deciding against them. Button mums were something you gave your mother, not a woman that you were trying to woo.

He had thought about red roses. They were a classic thing to get a women right ? But what if she thought that red roses were cliché ?

He wished he had some idea of what she might like. He tried to remember anything that he may of seen her wearing or may have seen on her desk. Anything that could give him some kind of hint on what to get her.

He let out a frustrated sigh almost ready to give up. Roses, lilies, button mums, daisies, hydrangeas, tulips, and peonies. There were way too many choices and it was all beginning to give him a headache.

He let his eyes scan all the choices one more time before he finally decided on a bouquet of a dozen tulips. Bright pink tulips seemed like a safe choice.

He felt his stomach drop as the saleswomen handed him a note card and a pen, before speaking a cheerful tone to her voice. "You can provide your own message, or I have a few prewritten ones that you can choose from."

Crowley briefly considered choosing a prewritten note card, but quickly decided against it. Giving her a prewritten note would make it seem like he hadn't put any effort into this at all.

He stared down at the blank note card completely clueless on what he should write. _I can't get you off my mind, _no too creepy sounding, _I think you're amazing, _no too lame. He finally settled on what he would write scribbling it down on the note card : _Thank you for giving me a chance__ – C. _It was short and it got to the point.

He paid for the bouquet before walking out of the florists. He let out a anxious sigh knowing that this was it. He just hoped he didn't screw up anything tonight.

* * *

Jo Harvelle leaned against the half wall that blocked the bedroom off from the rest of the apartment as she watched her older cousin check her makeup in the mirror for the up tenth millionth time tonight.

Elizabeth spoke up her voice a little unsure. "Are you sure that this lipstick isn't too dark ?"

Jo rolled her eyes a little considering this was the second time Elizabeth had asked her that question. "No, it's great. The red matches the dress."

Elizabeth ran her hands down the plain red knee length dress she was wearing. She worried that the neckline of the dress may be a little bit too revealing. To be honest she had been unable to find a dress that she felt completely comfortable in. So she had really sort of just settled on this particular dress and it was too late to change now.

She stared down at her feet wondering if she should put on a pair of heels. She had chosen to wear a plain pair of black flats, but she worried that the shoes were too casual for the restaurant he was taking her to.

She only stopped mentally critiquing herself and her outfit, when Jo spoke up curiosity clear in her voice. "So this guy your going out with is like what ? Fortyish ?"

"Forty two." Elizabeth admitted seeing the somewhat grossed out look on Jo's face in the mirror.

Elizabeth turned facing her twenty year old cousin not surprised as Jo spoke. "Seriously that's like an eighteen year age difference. He's almost old enough to be your dad. Uncle Bobby is cool with you going out with someone whose only ten years younger than him ?"

"It's not that bad. I just...I really like him. The age difference really doesn't bother me." Elizabeth argued wanting to defend her decision to date Crowley.

The age difference honestly didn't really bother her at all. Yes it felt a little odd knowing that Crowley had been about eighteen when she was born, but she was trying not to focus on that fact too much.

Who cared how much older he was compared to her ? They liked each other and that should be good enough.

Jo rolled her eyes again realizing that Elizabeth hadn't really answered her question. "And your dad isn't freaking out on you? No calling you an idjit, or threatening to drag you back home and lock you up in your old room until you come to your senses."

"He doesn't know." Elizabeth admitted giving her cousin a sheepish smile.

Jo shook her head slightly as she plopped down on Elizabeth's small queen sized bed. "He's going to kill you when he finds out."

Elizabeth let out an anxious sigh as she sat down beside her cousin. "I know, trust me I know. He hates Crowley. I mean yeah my dad doesn't really like anyone all that much, but he really really does not like Crowley. They work together...against my dad's will. Crowley came from Crossroads Industries in New York. And you know that my dad is freaking out about the whole company merging thing."

"Yeah I know. Let's just say I wouldn't want to even be a fly in the room when your dad finds out about this all." Jo exclaimed feeling a little bad when she noticed the troubled look on Elizabeth's face.

She spoke up again trying to smooth things over and calm her cousin's fears. "Just...you know what, don't pay any attention to me. I'm sure things will work out with your dad and this whole...thing. I'm just pissed off about my mom and I'm taking it out on you."

Elizabeth nodded not believing that everything would turn out _just peachy_ when her dad found out about Crowley and her.

She cleared her throat happy to change the subject. "What's going on with your mom ?"

Jo shrugged frowning. "She doesn't like Castiel. She thinks he's weird...which he is weird, but I like that about him. Mom thinks he's too old for me."

Elizabeth smirked slightly "Castiel Novak right ? Cas ? Our sweet awkward Cas ?, What ever happened to Dean ?"

"Ugh no...just no. I can't believe I even considered him. I mean I cannot believe you even dated him... That's just too...no it's just all too awkward for him to be with me." Jo blurted out laying back on the bed not helping but to roll her eyes.

Elizabeth nodded not wanting to even begin to remember her short lived messy relationship with Dean Winchester. They had only dated a for a month when she was barely eighteen, he had been four years older. Their relationship had been doomed from the start. She had broken up with him. He was too immature for her, too into playing the field, too different from her. Not to mention she had pretty much grown up with him considering that the late John Winchester , and Bobby Singer had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember.. Dean was more like a brother to Elizabeth than a romantic possibility.

Jo sat up as they heard the doorbell ring. She spoke teasing her cousin. "So do you want me to answer the door ? Huh, let your gentlemen caller in ?"

"I think I'll get it." Elizabeth blurted out jumping up from the bed. She defiantly didn't want to give her cousin the chance to say anything too horribly embarrassing to Crowley.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to blush as Crowley handed her the tulip bouquet. She spoke up a little lost at what she could say. No one had ever bought her flowers before. "Thank you. They're beautiful. Let me see if I can find a vase really quick. Come in."

Crowley stepped into the tiny studio apartment. Feeling even more nervous than he had been when he noticed a young blond sitting on the couch. She was looking at him with a funny look, a mix of curiosity and judgment was very evident on the woman's face.

Elizabeth spoke up nodding over to the young woman as she finally retrieved a vase from the top shelf in her pantry. "This is my cousin Jo. She's staying with me for the weekend. Jo this is Crowley."

Jo stood up raising an eyebrow at Crowley before she spoke her voice clearly showing that she wasn't quite sure about him. "Hi."

He nodded his head trying to remain friendly as he returned her hello. He had a feeling that he knew just what Jo was thinking. She thought that he was too old for Elizabeth and she did not trust him at all.

Jo and he stood in an uncomfortable silence until Elizabeth returned to his side. He couldn't help but to be a little amused as Elizabeth shot Jo a slightly scolding look.

He let out a relieved sigh as Elizabeth spoke up. "So are you ready to go ?"

* * *

The couple sat across from each other at a round table near the back of the restaurant. Crowley spoke up as he took a sip out of his wine glass. "Are you sure you don't want some wine ? It's actually really good. I usually don't like red wine, but this isn't half bad, not too dry and not too bitter."

He paused becoming worried as he noticed the embarrassed look Elizabeth gave him.

She cleared her throat before taking a sip of her diet coke, she knew that she would have to bring this up eventually. "I don't really drink...I had a problem. I was an alcoholic...or I guess I still am considered an alcoholic. I just...I tend to get myself into a little bit of trouble when I drink."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Really I didn't mean to offend you." He began to apologize before she stopped him shaking her head.

"No no. It's okay really. I mean you didn't know. It's not a big deal. I just had some trouble a year ago...with...well maybe I'll tell you about it another time." She tried to explain not really wanting him to know about that part of her past.

It hadn't been a pretty part of her past and she was ashamed of it. So ashamed of the mistakes she had made, who she had hurt, how she had hurt herself.

She spoke changing the subject. "So what do you think of this town ? I mean how long have you lived here anyway ?"

"I've only been here a month and I still haven't settled into my house. I haven't had much time to really explore anything in town but it seems nice. Quaint." He stated causing her to smile a little bit.

She spoke up teasing him slightly a flirty tone to her voice. "Quaint ? Is that a nice New Yorker way of saying this place sucks ?"

He smiled grateful that she seemed to be relaxing around him. When she relaxed and became playful it calmed him. If she was flirting and smiling then that meant that he hadn't screwed up this date yet.

"No not at all. It's a bigger city than I thought it would be. Not as big as New York or London certainly, but it isn't as tiny as I was afraid it would be. I like what I've seen so far. And it can't be a half bad place if you're here right darling ?" He said trying to flirt with her right as well.

He spoke again not helping but to enjoy the way her cheeks flushed slightly when he called her darling. He made a silent note to himself to call her that more often. "So do you like being a secretary ?"

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the thought of her job. "To be honest ...no. Not at all. I kind of hate it actually. I mean it's so repetitive and...working for my dad isn't all that...enjoyable. I mean he's my dad but he drives me crazy. Having to work for him is kind of a nightmare."

"Why do you do it then ? I mean why not get another job ? You said you're good at art right ? You should give that a try." He pointed out noticing that she automatically began to shake her head no.

"It's too risky. I mean I don't know if I'm any good and It's not something that I can make a living off of alone. I mean how many paintings and sculptures can I even try to sell while still being able to manage to make ends meet ? I mean my job right now sucks, but it pays the bills." She reasoned a little surprised when he spoke up again.

"Art is something that you enjoy though. You should have a job that you like. Don't worry if your good enough or not. There has to be some way you can figure out how to make a living with it. I haven't seen your work, but I think that you would be fantastic." He attempted to reassure her.

She couldn't help but to smile at his comments. It was nice to be reassured by someone and to actually believe it. She knew that most of the people in her life would try to talk her out of attempting a career with art.

They would tell her that the risk was too high and that she would starve to death before she sold a damn thing. Crowley was actually the first person who had ever even seriously suggested that she should go for it.

She just wished that she had the amount of confidence in herself that he seemed to have in her.

* * *

The couple walked side by side in the dimly lit community park. Elizabeth had been the one to suggest that they stop here and go for a walk after dinner.

To be honest she really didn't want the night to end. The night had been pretty perfect even with a few little awkward moments.

Elizabeth had learned a lot about Crowley tonight. She had learned that Crowley was born in London and had lived there until he was about nineteen. She had learned that he had never really met his real father, his sister Bella was actually his half sister. Bella and he both shared the same mother. His mother had passed away when he was in his mid twenties and she had left him more than enough money to support himself without him having to worry about a job. He chose to work though and he was a hard worker. Elizabeth admired that about him. It would be so easy for him to just sit back and live off his inheritance but he actually wanted to do something more with his life.

The couple sat side by side on a bench before Elizabeth spoke up taking him by surprise. "I wish I had the nerve to quit my job. I just ...my dad would freak out if I took a risk that big. I hate it when he freaks out on me, like I'm still a kid. I wish he didn't treat me like such a baby."

Crowley reached out taking her hand in his. "He means well. I mean I know that your dad isn't exactly a member of my fan club, but from what I can see he seems to really adore you. I do agree that it's not fair that he treats you like a child though. You're an independent, incredible, and amazingly beautiful young woman. If your father can't see that darling, well then he's a fool."

She was grateful that it was a little dark outside because his compliments had caused her cheeks to flush slightly. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Do you enjoy your job ?" She asked feeling curious. She knew that he worked because he felt that he should, but she didn't know if he actually liked what he did.

"I don't know if I enjoy it. I'm good at it. Sells is what I know. I've managed to secure a pretty good and comfortable position for myself at work. Being able to move here and help run things with your father has been a pretty big promotion for me. I wouldn't mind having something more though. I don't know what yet. I'm probably too old to completely venture out on a brand new career, but who knows maybe in a few years or so I can force myself to leave my work. Find something to take up my time." He admitted.

"If you could have done anything else then what would you have done ?" She questioned him surprised by his answer.

"If I would have chosen to just live off of my inheritance, then I wouldn't have minded being a stay at home father. I mean I didn't even know my own dad. From what my mother said though he was a real bastard. An irresponsible prat, that was what she called him. I would've liked to sort of make up for that though. It would have been nice being able to give my kids the relationship with their dad that I never got the chance to have." He said worried that she would be a little freaked out by his admission.

No it wasn't like he'd just requested that she reproduce with him, but given his past experiences with his ex-wife, when he talked about having kids things didn't go over very well.

Crowley cleared his throat shaking his head. "I'm sorry, that was probably really awkward for me to say..."

He was completely thrown off by her reaction when she spoke up. "That's actually very sweet. I think that you would be a really great dad. Whoever gets to have kids with you is going to be really lucky."

It took him a moment to take in her reaction before he spoke up joking, trying to lighten up the situation. "Just don't let the word that I'm sweet get out at work. I have a nasty reputation to keep up."

He was thankful to hear her laugh at his comment before she responded. "Okay your secrets safe with me don't worry."

"Can I see you again ? I mean soon. Tomorrow ?" He asked a nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

She nodded her head thrilled by his question. "I would love that."

Somehow even though the only light they had was the street lamp a few feet away from them, the couple managed to lean closer to each other before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

He was amazing. That's all Elizabeth could think as his lips brushed against hers before he worked his nerve up to press his lips fully against hers in a deeper kiss.

How could someones lips manage to feel so amazing against hers ?

Crowley couldn't help but to be just as blown away by the kiss as her. Her lips were so soft and they fit perfectly against his. Like their lips were made for each other. The way she happily leaned into him as the kiss intensified made his confidence swell higher than it had been in such a long time.

Crowley knew one thing and one thing only as they kissed. He was hers, there was no turning back now. No one had ever made him feel anything like this before. The way she made him feel was amazing and he didn't want to ever risk losing this feeling.

He knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure she stayed by his side, no matter what it took he was going to make sure that they stayed together.


	4. Blackmail and Some Needed Comfort

**Chapter Four : Blackmail and Some Needed Comfort**

Meg Masters glanced at the brunette beside her not helping but to feel suspicious. Elizabeth was happy...too happy. She had been acting way too perky for weeks. Not that Meg minded usually Elizabeth was a bit of killjoy to be honest.

Meg stared down at her tv dinner noticing that the pesto chicken pasta below her looked nothing like the picture on the box. She shoved her plastic container away as she glanced back at Elizabeth. The brunette was picking at her fruit salad looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"What's up with you?" Meg finally blurted out no longer able to stand her friend's out of character behavior.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders as she took a quick sip of her soda. "What ?, nothing. I'm just in a really good mood, that's all. I am allowed to be in a good mood aren't I ?"

"Yeah, but you've been freaking mary sunshine for like two weeks now. What the hells going on ?...holy crap." Meg exclaimed widening her eyes an amused look on her face.

"Holy crap, what ?" Elizabeth asked not sure if she liked the look on Meg's face. She stared down at her fruit salad taking another bite as she tried to avoid Meg's knowing eyes.

Meg spoke up her voice excited and a little too loud. "You got laid."

Elizabeth began to choke on a bite of cantaloupe before she began to cough thankfully making the stubborn half chewed bit of fruit slide down her throat.

She let her eyes scan the break-room, happy that Meg and she were the only ones using it for their lunch break.

She shook her head trying to look as innocent as possible. "No...I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy."

She was being honest. Crowley and she had been taking things pretty slowly so far, no sex yet. Just kissing lots and lots of kissing, and the occasional lingering touch, though Elizabeth had been reluctant to let him touch anything on her body that was too intimate quite yet. It had been two weeks of them being a couple two amazing , sweet, wonderful, perfect weeks.

Elizabeth had been openly giddy since their first date. She felt like her life was finally making sense and working out for the first time in a long time.

She felt like she had finally found her match. Someone she could really grow with, somebody who actually wanted her without expecting anything but her love in return. A guy who wasn't like anyone she'd been with before. Crowley didn't need her to fix him, or mother him, or be his friend with benefits, or be the girl that he had just settled on, or be the girl that he wanted to change.

Meg rolled her eyes ignoring Elizabeth's protests. "Please you've been way too happy for weeks now. I know that just had awesome sex look. You have to have slept with someone. It's the only thing that makes any sense. So was it a one night stand ? There's no shame in it. I've been there a few times. It's not a big deal. Come on who was it ? Anyone we know?"

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush as she looked away from Meg hoping that the woman would just drop it and take a hint that nothing was going on. That was when she spotted him. Crowley strolled by the break-room carrying his usual bag of take out to his office, where he always ate his meals. He spotted Elizabeth giving her an adoring smile as he passed by.

Elizabeth returned the smile almost forgetting about Meg for a moment, until Meg let out a shocked gasp before she spoke her voice a little shrill. "I can't believe it."

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the now empty hallway. She responded to her best friend trying to sound clueless."What ?"

"Mr. McLeod...you and him?...you slept with Crowley McLeod ?" blurted out Meg once again a bit too loud for comfort.

Elizabeth let out an anxious sigh half expecting someone to burst into the break-room and join in on the embarrassing conversation about her love life.

Elizabeth felt that she didn't have much of a choice as she stood up and took a hold of Meg's wrist. She gripped on to her brunette friend's wrist dragging her into the nearest ladies room.

As soon as the bathroom door shut Elizabeth eyed the empty room before she knocked on each of the stalls thankful to see that they were all empty.

Meg eyed her friend before giving her a knowing smile. "It's true then...I can't say that I blame you. I mean he is kind of hot, for an older man. Sort of distinguished and classy. I mean if that's what you're into. I heard he's a real jackass to work with though. Did you hear him yelling the other day ?You could hear him through his office door. He was screaming at someone down at the manufacturers. "

Elizabeth shook her head frowning. Crowley wasn't a jackass, or at least she didn't think he was. Yes he did have a little bit of a temper when someone really really screwed something up at work. He had never been anything but sweet and wonderful to her though.

She spoke up resisting the urge to defend him. "It's not like that."

Meg gave her friend a disbelieving look. She was honestly pretty surprised. Elizabeth and she had been friends since Elizabeth had started working here back in January.

Meg had always made the assumption that Elizabeth was such a goody-two-shoes, kind of a prude about sex, and a perfect little daddy's girl.

Meg was actually sort of proud of her. Stepping out from under her dad and actually letting loose and having a good time for once in her freaking life.

"Then what is it like ?" Meg asked her voice unable to hide the excitement of knowing such a juicy bit of information.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders keeping an eye on the door, just in case someone came into the bathroom. "We haven't gotten that far yet. We want to take things slow."

"So I'm guessing your dad doesn't know ?" Meg asked wondering how Bobby Singer would react to this news.

To be honest Meg tried to avoid her friend's dad ; her boss, most of the time. Meg knew that Mr. Singer did not like her.

He assumed that Meg was lazy about her work, too busy flirting with the male staff, too busy checking her facebook when she was supposed to be going through the employes expense reports and filing them in the system.

Meg wasn't saying that all these assumptions weren't true. It wasn't that she was a bad employee or well she didn't like to think of it that way at least.

Elizabeth let out an nervous sigh. She shouldn't be telling Meg any of this. She shouldn't be telling anybody this, not without Crowley being aware of it at least. "No he has no idea. He thinks Crowley and I are just friends, which he isn't happy about. He would freak if he knew the truth. I know we have to tell him eventually. I mean Crowley is so sweet and wonderful, but my dad won't see it that way. It's just I don't want my dad to...you know...shoot my boyfriend."

Meg gave her friend as sympathetic look. "If you want my advice, I would say avoid telling your dad as long as you can stand it. Trust me I've seen your dad pissed, and it's not pretty. So McLeod and you...that's interesting. I mean he's like what forty ? I never pictured you as the type to be into older men."

"He's forty-two...you can not tell anybody about this...I mean it. No one can know, not anyone in this office, not anybody outside of this office either. No one." Elizabeth demanded her voice serious. She was starting to feel a bit desperate.

She glanced at Meg knowing that she would have to take a few precautions to make sure that her friend didn't accidentally blurt out her secret to anyone.

Elizabeth spoke up trying to sound as serious and tough as she could. "If you tell anybody, I swear to god that I will tell everyone what happened at that Valentines Day company party we had."

Meg dropped her jaw not believing what she was hearing. She spoke her voice raising a bit "You wouldn't !?"

"Yes I would. If you spill the beans I'll tell everybody that you got drunk and slept with Ed from tech support." Elizabeth threatened knowing that Meg would never want to have that secret spilled to anybody.

Ed was sleazy it was actually a miracle that he hadn't told anybody about what had happened with Meg. Of course Ed was probably terrified that Meg would kill him which she would, so that may explain his silence.

Meg dropped the look of her face before she gave Elizabeth an amused smile. "Blackmail, I'm impressed. You don't have to worry about anything. Do I look like a gossip to you ? You're my best friend. I'm happy for you."

Elizabeth sighed knowing that she could believe her. Meg hated gossips and people who enjoyed talking behind each others backs. It was probably because of Meg's reputation, Meg had been on the receiving end of some pretty nasty rumors and secrets around the office.

Meg pulled her friend into a hug. She would never betray her like that. Elizabeth was actually the only real friend Meg had and she knew it.

Most women were catty towards Meg, wrote her off as being too comfortable with the idea of sex and tried to say that she was too irresponsible. People called her a slut, Elizabeth wasn't like that though. Meg knew that Elizabeth had stuck by her when most people wouldn't, defended her, and put up with her bullshit.

Elizabeth had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Elizabeth trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she stared down at the spread sheet copies in front of her. She could feel Zachariah practically breathing down her neck.

The guy was supposed to be in charge of accounting. He was a jerk, a sexist pig, and he was unqualified for his job. It was amazing he hadn't been fired yet. She was pretty sure the only reason he'd gotten the job was because he brown-nosed to anyone who would allow it.

Zachariah spoke up not hiding the anger from his voice as he pointed down that the spread sheet. "See that right there. That's wrong. You did that and now I have to fix your mistake. It's going to take me all night to fix this."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment trying not to snap at him. She didn't make any of those mistakes and she knew it. He had been the one who had fucked up this report, not her. She was the one who usually cleaned up his mistakes, but he wasn't going to own up to it.

Elizabeth knew that Zachariah wouldn't be talking to her this way if her father was around. Bobby had taken off a little early this afternoon though, for a dentists appointment. She had been after her father for months to take care of a cavity that he'd developed, and he was finally giving in to his daughter. So she had been left alone to deal with Zachariah and his melodramatic bullshit.

She usually didn't cry easily, but she was really angry. He was trying to place all the blame on her for something he did. It wasn't fair.

"Now I have to go through last months expense reports and correct all of your mistakes. You need to stay out of my work. You shouldn't even be touching anything to do with the accounting. Your father needs to tell you to stick to your own job." Zachariah began to rant his voice harsh.

Elizabeth's eyes shot up from the spread sheet as she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, why don't you back off and leave her alone."

Elizabeth began to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes. She had to hold back a relieved smile as Crowley stepped closer to her desk. She definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of the look Crowley had on his face right now.

He looked beyond pissed off and Zachariah noticed it. Zachariah backed away from her a little his tone of voice changing now that he had been caught yelling at the woman by someone who had the power to fire him.

Zachariah spoke up his voice much calmer as he tried to ignore what Crowley had just walked in on. "Sir. I didn't see you standing there. Miss. Singer...I was just having a discussion with Miss. Singer about last months expense report. She miscalculated a couple of things and I was making her aware of it."

"No you were being disrespectful to her instead of handling the situation like a professional and mature adult. I know for a fact that if Mr. Singer was here right now you wouldn't be yelling at his daughter like she's a disobedient child."

Zachariah was a little taken back by Crowley's response, but he recovered quickly as he spoke trying to sound apologetic. "But sir. I was just..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Crowley spoke up his voice raising a little. "No you were being a rude little prat. If it wasn't for Miss. Singer, being the one who usually corrects most of your reports for you then you would've been fired by now. You should thank her for covering for your incompetence. If I ever catch you talking to her or anyone else like that then I will fire you and have security drag you out before you even have a chance to blink."

Zachariah swallowed a lump in his throat obviously realizing that he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this. "I...I understand."

He mumbled something that sounded like an excuse me, before he made his way out of the room leaving Crowley and Elizabeth alone.

Crowley made his way over to Elizabeth desk as she stood up. She resisted the urge to hug him or kiss him just in case anyone walked in the room.

He took her by surprise when he took her hands in his as he spoke his voice soft and quiet. "You shouldn't let anyone talk to you like that darling."

She felt her cheeks flush a little bit loving his pet name for her. She didn't understand how one little pet name could effect her in such a way. It was sweet though, so much classier than any of the pet names men that she had dated before had called her. With other guys it was always something that she hated like babe or doll. Something that made her feel childish.

"I know. It's not a big deal though. I mean the guys an ass, but I can take what he throws at me." She stated trying to brush the situation off.

Crowley shook his head sighing "You shouldn't have to take what he throws at you. Don't be afraid to defend yourself and get mean if you have to."

He finally dropped the subject before he spoke up again not letting go of her hands. "So what do you think about pizza and a movie marathon at my house after work tonight ?"

She smiled a little excited about the prospect of seeing his house. She had never been to his place before. Usually they wound up at her place. She knew that he didn't like her apartment though and she didn't blame him. Her landlord had a habit of letting things go unfixed for too long. She had an ant infestation that the landlord refused to do anything about, her air-conditioner wasn't the best which sucked since it was now late June and the weather was hot, and you could occasionally hear her neighbors fighting thorough the walls.

"Okay, sounds fun." She answered him as he pulled one of her hands up to his face pressing a kiss to it.

He reluctantly let her hands go and moved away from her just in time as someone walked in. Chuck raised an eyebrow as he entered the room. Did he just see what he thought he saw ? No he couldn't have he was just tired and hungover. His mind was just playing tricks on him.

Chuck spoke up looking at Elizabeth. "Hey Liz, Is your computer still giving you trouble ?"

Elizabeth took her gaze away from her boyfriend before she looked at Chuck. She nodded her head pointing down at her computer. "Yeah it keeps freezing. I can barely get anything done."

She backed away from the computer letting Chuck take a seat and begin to work on the stubborn machine.

She and Crowley shared a quick adoring look before he left the room going to his office and shutting the door.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile excited about tonight.

* * *

Elizabeth let out a soft moan into the kiss that she and Crowley were currently locked in. She let her hips begin to rock a tiny bit causing Crowley to let out a deep groan into her open mouth. She couldn't help but to feel proud as she felt him begin to harden straining against his pants, beneath her.

They had been making out on his couch for quite a while now, the zombie film on the television was still playing in the background but the couple wasn't paying any attention.

They had eaten their meal at the couch laying the pizza box on the coffee table as they watched a few movies.

Elizabeth could admit she was blown away by Crowley's house. It was a small brick home in a quiet nice neighborhood. It was a two story two bedroom one bathroom home, though he used the smaller bedroom as an office. The house had big open rooms and high ceilings. Every little piece of his furniture looked as though a single item could cost far more than the price of all of her furniture combined. He had ornate oriental rugs over the dark wood floors and a couple of nice paintings on his walls. She hadn't seen anything upstairs yet but she had the feeling it would all be just as impressive as the rest of the house.

Crowley was far too focused on the beautiful woman that was sitting in his lap straddling herself over his hips. God the feelings she gave him were incredible. He couldn't remember the last time anyone worked him up this much. He was almost certain that no one had ever caused every inch of his body to react as strongly as Elizabeth was managing to do. She was perfect, so soft, and sexy and so gorgeous. He wanted to be inside of her so badly he couldn't stand it.

He let his hands slide up her legs causing her dark red skirt to ride up a tiny bit, before he slid his hands over her hips he tried to guide her hips into a different rhythm causing her to press against him a little bit harder.

She rewarded his efforts with a soft pleased noise. He worked up his nerve to slide his hands underneath her white blouse caressing her soft warm skin. He frowned a little thrown off as he felt something against the small of her back, a thin long somewhat jagged scar.

She pulled away from him as she felt his hand run across the scar. She looked away wanting to focus on anything but his questioning stare.

He spoke up noticing the worried look on her face. "What happened to you darling ? How did you get that ?"

"You remember how I said that I had some problems a year ago." She responded to him removing herself from his lap and sitting on the couch beside him.

He reached out taking her hand in his as she continued still not looking at him. "I broke up with my ex, and he...he destroyed my confidence. He told me that he would take care of me, treat me like a queen, that we would have a beautiful life together. But he lied. He cheated me every chance he got and he stole from me. He emptied out my bank account every last penny. I was broke, I didn't have anything to my name. No car, no money, no decent job, nothing. I had to have my dad wire me money so I could come home. I went to live with my Aunt Ellen, because I was too ashamed to live with my father. To let him know that I had messed up my life so badly."

He squeezed her hand a tiny bit encouraging her to continue. She swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that he was the first person whom she had ever told this story to. "I started to drink when I got back. A day didn't go by where I wasn't wasted, I started to sleep around too. With any guy that would take me. I...I tried to drive home drunk one night and I had an accident. It was a bad accident."

She began to feel a few tears work their ways out of the corner of her eyes. Crowley reached out wiping her eyes for her as she spoke up again. "I went off the road into a ditch. The car it rolled and flipped over off into a field, some glass from the windows broke and I got cut up pretty badly...there's more scars than the one on my back. I broke a few bones in my left arm and I cracked a rib. I was knocked out cold when the ambulance got there...I was in acoma for a few weeks. The doctors said it was a miracle that I woke up, that I managed to recover so well, so quickly. That it didn't kill me. I went to rehab after that out in Florida. My dad paid for it, and I sobered up. That's not the horrible part though."

Crowley reached out pressing a gentle hand to her cheek making her turn her head and look at him. She frowned feeling so ashamed as she continued. "I was pregnant. I didn't know, I had no idea. I wasn't very far along. I didn't even know who the dad was. I miscarried when I had the wreck. I was only a couple of weeks along...I don't even know if I can get pregnant again. The doctors said that there may be a chance for it to happen but I...I lost so much blood and...there was so much internal damage to everything. I don't deserve a second chance...I don't deserve another baby...I'm a horrible person."

"My darling...you didn't know...You aren't to blame, not really. You aren't a bad person." Crowley said struggling to work out the right words as he tried to soothe her. He pulled her close to him embracing her in a tight hug.

She shook her head her tears falling harder now. "But I am. I deserve to be punished. I should have died."

He shook his head as he pressed a kiss to her temple. He did his best to soothe her and stop her tears as he prepared for what he was about to tell her.

He pulled her even closer to him refusing to let her out of his embrace. "You are a amazing and sweet person. I'm pretty agnostic but if there is a god then I thank him every single day that I have you in my life. You're my angel you know that ? I never thought I could find someone after my divorce. I thought I would end up dying alone with nothing but my work to leave behind. You changed that though when you came into my life. I have you in my life and I don't intend on ever letting you go. I haven't even known you that long and I am crazy about you. You make me so happy and I only hope that I make you just as happy."

She looked up at him surprised by the amount of sincerity in his voice and the amount of love she could see in his eyes. He began to run his hand up and down her back as he spoke again. "You made a mistake darling and you learned from it. You're an intelligent hardworking young woman. You are a good person don't ever doubt that."

He held her for a long time he lost count of the minutes. The movie had ended darkening the room as the credits began to roll across the screen.

She finally stopped crying before he spoke up again. "Stay. Spend the night here."

He felt her tense up a little before he cleared up his statement. "Just sleep we can call in sick to work tomorrow. We can say we both have some sort of stomach bug, caught it around the same time. No one will suspect anything... Let me take care of you."

She nodded her head silently. She needed to be taken care of.

* * *

Review ? Thanks for all the ones I've gotten so far...I was using the Season six and on version of Meg btw in case anyone wondered.


	5. Interruptions And Lies

**Chapter Five : Interruptions and Lies**

Crowley was the first to awake the next morning. He couldn't help but to smile as his groggy brain became fully alert, and he realized just who was resting next to him. He was happy to see that Elizabeth was sleeping so soundly and so deeply, especially considering how upset she'd had just last night.

What she had revealed to him the night before had been a shock. He would have never guessed that she could be harboring such a painful secret about herself. He guessed by how distressed she had been that what she had told him was supposed to be her own dark little secret. A secret that she probably hadn't wanted to get out to anyone. Crowley assumed that he was probably the first one whom she had ever told about what had happened to her.

The only other people who probably knew were her closest family. Her friends at work probably didn't even know.

It upset him to think of how ashamed she had seemed and how much guilt she felt over something that was so completely out of her control. It had hurt to hear that she thought that she was a horrible person.

Yes she had been the one who had chosen to drive drunk, but it wasn't like she had gone out of her way to plan on winding up off in a ditch and having such a horrible accident. It was just that, an accident. Having an accident didn't make her a bad person.

He thought that her past showed just how strong and determined she really was. It showed that she could overcome something so traumatic and recover from it to rebuild her life. He only wished that she could see it that way.

He wondered just how much recovery she'd had to go through after that accident. He imagined that it couldn't have been easy to recover from the damage her body had been put through. He wasn't going to ask her anything more about the accident though. He had decided that he would let her tell him, when she was ready.

He glanced back at the alarm clock seeing that he wouldn't have to call in _sick _to work for at least two more hours. No skipping out on work wasn't a mature move, but she needed him today. He felt as though he could use today to reassure her to let her know that he would take care of her.

He looked back at her studying her in the dimmed room. The sun was just now rising and lighting up his large bedroom. He had to admit that he found it amusing that even though they had a ton of room to sleep anywhere they wanted on his huge king sized bed, they had both wound up laying right in the middle of the bed their bodies pressed close to one another.

She was resting on her back beside him at the moment. Though she'd had her back to him throughout most of the night. He had spent most of the night behind her cradling her. Holding her tight with his arms wrapped protectively around her. They had been spooning, he guessed that was what this sleeping position was referred to as.

He reached out moving some strands of her messy dark hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She looked so innocent. Her round face gave her an almost childlike look. It made her look even younger than she actually was. He wasn't sure how to feel about this realization.

Crowley could admit that her being twenty-four worried him. It felt strange to think that he had been eighteen years old when she was born. If anyone had told him when back when he was eighteen that the girl whom he would one day be so crazy over had been born that year, then he probably would have thought they had to off their rocker.

Part of him feared that Elizabeth would one day wake up and realize that she had her entire life ahead of her. That she would look at him and decide that she was way too young to waste her time with a forty-two year old man. That she would decide she needed someone her own age.

He could admit that the thought of not having her in his life bothered him. It seemed a little scary to think that he had almost skipped attending that big company party the night that he had met her.

He couldn't help but to wonder what would of happened if he had chosen to stay home that night ? If he had only met her at work. If they hadn't gone to coffee and flirted the night of that party, if he hadn't gotten her number, if she hadn't agreed to give him a chance. He had a feeling that if that had happened than he wouldn't be relaxing here in his bed with her now.

The less cynical part of him almost believed that him meeting her that night had been fate. Out of all the people at that party they had met each other and been so drawn to one another so quickly. It had to be fate.

She was good for him. The feelings that he had for her were all so amazing. Feelings that he thought he would never get to feel again after his divorce. If he was going to be honest he would admit that a lot of the feelings that he had been having were so strong that it frightened him a little bit. Feeling this strongly for a woman whom he hadn't known all that long.

He just knew that he liked having Elizabeth in his life, he wasn't sure if it was love. It seemed way too soon for the big L word..He would say that what he felt was infatuation, but the feelings seemed so much stronger than that. He wasn't quite sure how to define what he felt for her. He knew that he enjoyed having her around though, he thought about her when they were apart, he actually didn't really like being away from her.

He wanted to take care of her, he wanted to protect her. He wanted know every little thing about her, what made her laugh, what scared her, what she dreamed of. He wanted to know all of her quirks all of her moods, all of her worries. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

Elizabeth began to shift in her sleep before she finally peeled her eyes open. She blinked for a moment trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, before locking eyes with him. "What time is it ?"

"Almost seven." He answered keeping his arm around her waist and pulling her body even closer to him.

She gave him a sleepy smile feeling so completely comfortable, before she spoke up beginning to feel a little doubtful about today's plans. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to call in sick to work ?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he spoke. "Yes, we should be fine. It's only one day. We'll be right back to work Monday morning."

"Some workaholic you are." She mumbled joking as she closed her eyes for a moment. She would be lying if she tried to say that she would have no problem falling right back to sleep right this second.

"What can I say, You've reformed me." Crowley responded chuckling before he reached out trying to straighten her long messy hair.

She took him by surprise as she spoke sounding a little unsure of herself. "Thanks for staying with me."

He responded to her comment his voice a tiny bit sarcastic as he tried to joke around what she was trying to really tell him. "Well I couldn't exactly leave. This is my house."

She shook her head ignoring his sarcastic joke. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant thank you for not being disgusted by what I've done."

He frowned a little thrown off by her comment. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before he pulled back. "What you did wasn't disgusting. It was an accident. You can't keep blaming yourself for an accident."

Elizabeth sighed not believing him. No matter what anyone said she would always feel that what she had done had been a horrible thing. She was to blame no one else. She had drank, she had driven, she had hurt herself so badly, and she had lost that baby.

It still made her hate herself though she'd been unaware of her pregnancy. She felt nothing but remorse thinking of that little life that hadn't even had any real opportunity to even begin to form inside of her, before it had been wiped away so quickly and violently.

She shook her head staring over at the handsome man beside her. He was so wonderful. How could he even look at her with so much adoration. Especially after he knew what she had done.

She gave him a hesitant look before she spoke. "Most guys would have decided that it was too much last night. My issues, I mean what I've been through...It took me so long to recover."

She frowned before she continued a little unsure of how to get all that she was feeling out in the open while making it make some sense. "There were months and months of being in the hospital, learning how to deal with the pain. I was lucky that I could still walk. My back still hurts sometimes you know...The doctors say that there's nothing I can do about it...just take a pain pill and sleep though the pain...I...Then I had to deal with the rehab. Twenty eight days in a rehab facility. My counselor wanted me to try attending AA meetings, but I'm too scared to go. I'm still trying to get my life back in order. Trying to be a good...a better person. So I'm just happy that you still want me...that you're still here. I would understand if you wanted someone better."

Crowley frowned before he leaned down locking his lips with her in an impassioned kiss. He pulled away from the kiss before he pulled her closer to him practically cradling her in his arms. "You are the only one I want. You're perfect for me. I'm not going anywhere."

He paused for a moment before he attempted to joke with her and lighten up her mood. "Trust me darling, you can't get rid of me that easily."

He was happy to see her smile. She yawned a bit before she spoke changing the subject. "So what are we planning on doing today ? The only clothing I have is what I wore yesterday."

Crowley smiled as he studied her. He had given her one of his black button up dress-shirts to sleep in for the night. It was pretty big on her, but it looked amazing.

Waking up beside her and seeing her in one of his black dress-shirts was something that he could get accustomed to.

He leaned in kissing her softly before he pulled away. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

He locked his lips with her again as he turned them over letting himself rest his body over hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her as close to him as he could manage. She returned the kisses as she let her hands run across his back. She worked up a bit of bravery letting a hand run down his back and stop to rest against his boxers covered backside. She gave his backside a hesitant squeeze causing him to let out a soft groan.

He pulled away smirking at the elated face she made as he began to rock his hips against hers. She moved her hands up resting them against his back.

She tilted her head back letting out a soft moan as he began to press kisses to the front of her neck. He peppered kisses towards the side of her neck before he decided to focus his kisses and the occasional playful bite against the area where her neck met her left shoulder.

The friction that their hips were creating felt so wonderful but it was maddening. It drove the both of them a little insane knowing that the only things separating their bodies from touching skin to skin were their undergarments, the plain gray t-shirt he was wearing, and her borrowed dress-shirt.

He moved his lips back over hers kissing her deeply as he let his hands run up her sides caressing her soft skin underneath the shirt. He moved his hands away before he began to unfasten the buttons doing his best not to lose complete control and just rip the shirt off of her.

She reluctantly pulled away from the kisses as she heard her phones familiar ring tone. Crowley let out a frustrated groan as he heard this. Out of all the times when someone would want to call her they would choose to call right this second. He pressed another kiss to her lips trying to distract her from the ringing before he spoke. "Just ignore it."

She frowned not wanting the kisses and the amazing feelings he was giving her to end. She wanted him so bad that she could barely stand it. She spoke up straining not to just give into him. "But it may be work...my dad."

He reluctantly rolled off of her the both of them letting out exasperated sighs before she scrambled her way out of his bed.

Elizabeth went over to her phone grateful that she had brought her purse upstairs with her the night before. She rolled her eyes as she reached down yanking it out of her purse. She let out an annoyed sigh when she spotted the number.

She did her best to control her fevered breathing and ignore the tingling she felt in the more private areas of her body. She cleared her throat as she answered hoping that her voice was steady. "This better be good Meg."

"Sorry...crap I can tell by your voice that I interrupted you and Crowley huh ?...well this is awkward...I'll let you get back to him in a second. I was just wondering what are we doing for lunch because I can't handle eating in the break room again. There's a new sushi place that's supposed to be good. Does that sound okay ?" Meg responded

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Seriously lunch...she had gotten out of bed and away from Crowley and what they had been doing for a question about a lunch that she wouldn't be eating today, since she was planning on skipping work.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that." Elizabeth couldn't help but to blurt out.

She didn't even give Meg a chance to respond before she spoke again. "I'm not coming in today. I'm going to have to let you go now."

She heard Meg laugh before she spoke saying the last thing Elizabeth wanted to hear. "Okay remind me not to interrupt you while you're getting busy ever again. Don't forget to use a condom."

Elizabeth hung up on her shaking her head slightly hoping that she wasn't blushing. She did not need to hear that.

She frowned as she realized that she hadn't told Crowley that Meg was aware of their relationship. She had planned on doing it last night after the movie, but then they had started to make out. Then she had told him about her accident and she had been too upset to even think about Meg.

"Darling who on earth are you threatening to murder ?" Crowley asked an amused tone to his voice.

She tossed her phone in her purse before she turned back to face him. She made her way over to the bed sitting down beside him as she spoke. "I have something to tell you."

He frowned growing concerned as he noticed the worried look on her face. "What's wrong darling ? Did something happen ? Is everything okay ?"

She shook her head as she spoke knowing that what she was about to tell him would kill the lovely passionate mood that they had just been in. "No nothing like that. I just I forgot to tell you something. Meg Masters knows about us."

"You forgot ?" He blurted out a clearly irritated tone to his voice.

He shook his head frowning at her. "How can you forget to tell me something like that ?"

She reached up and ran her hands through her tangled hair. "I meant to tell you yesterday after we watched the movie, but then...things changed."

He let out a sigh trying to keep calm. "What if she tells someone. I mean I don't like keeping this a secret, but I don't want your father to find out about us through office gossip."

"She won't tell anybody." Elizabeth tried to reason knowing that he had a good point.

Her dad would be pissed off enough when they told him the truth about them, but if he found out from someone else it would be ten times worse.

"How can you be so sure ?" He asked his mind going into overload at all the possible ways in which Meg could accidentally spill the truth about this relationship.

Elizabeth spoke reaching out and placing a hand on his as she spoke trying to explain. "I have blackmail on her."

"Blackmail ? What are you holding over her ?" Crowley asked somewhat amused.

She shook her head happy to see that he looked amused and not angry. "If I told you it wouldn't be blackmail. She won't tell anyone about us trust me. Besides she's my best friend, she wouldn't do that to me."

He nodded his head sighing. "We do need to discuss when we're going to tell your dad though darling. I don't like having to sneak around. I'm not ashamed of our relationship and you shouldn't be either. I know your dad is going to be a tough customer when it comes to convincing him that we care for each other. It's not right to hide it though."

She nodded her head knowing that he was right. Hiding their feelings for each other did nothing for anyone, but she knew that her dad would...well he'd be pissed if he knew.

They sat in silence for a moment before Elizabeth spoke growing a little worried that she had just ruined the only good healthy relationship she had ever had. "Are you mad at me ?"

"Of course not darling. I would have preferred that you told me about this sooner, but I'm not angry. You would have to really do something horrible to me to make me angry with you." He reassured her as he leaned over pressing a kiss to her lips.

She pulled away feeling relieved that he didn't hate her.

To tell the truth she didn't know what she would do without him. She was falling for him. She was falling fast and hard. She wasn't sure if it was love. She just knew that he meant so much to her.

Especially after last night. The fact that he had comforted her and stuck by her had just made her even crazier about him. She needed him in her life and she didn't want to lose him.

He kissed her once again before he spoke. "I'm going to call in to work sick first. You call in sick from your cell phone in about twenty minutes."

She nodded her head as he kissed her once again before pulling back. "Then when we're done we can go downstairs and have some breakfast."

"You can cook ?" She asked a little surprised. Most of the men she knew didn't know a saucepan from a frying pan.

He nodded his head smiling . "I know the basics. My mum worked when I was growing up so I made my breakfast in the mornings. Then Bella came along and I was a teen by then, but I still made her and I breakfast. I order out most of the time now though. I can make easy things though like Eggs, bacon, toast, the occasional pancake. Pretty much any breakfast item."

"So pancakes are a go then ?" She asked realizing that she hadn't had a real breakfast in a long time.

Usually in the mornings she had a coffee and a bowl of microwave instant oatmeal or whatever fruit she might find in her refrigerator. If she had the time then she may spoil herself and get a pastry on the way to work.

"If that's what you want." He responded before he reluctantly climbed out of bed and left the room, going downstairs to call into work.

She watched him leave with a sigh. The mood had been effectively killed by that phone call, but at least he was still here.

She just hoped that he really wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Elizabeth tried to focus on the task at hand when she heard her father speak up "Hand me the socket wrench kid."

She let out a sigh as she turned to her father's many many tools. "The big one or the little one ?"

"The small one." Her father responded not looking up from under the hood of the car he was now focused on.

She fished the wrench out and handed it to him before her dad spoke again. "Are you okay kid ?"

She gave him a small smile even though he wasn't looking at her. "Yeah I'm okay."

Bobby Singer looked away from the car that he was trying to fix up, eyeing his only child. She was so hard for him to understand at times. She could be so distant sometimes it was like she was miles away.

And she had been even more distant over the past few weeks. She had been acting strange for almost a month now. He wasn't sure what to make of it. "Are you sure hun. Is something wrong ? Is something going on ?"

"No dad, everything is actually really great." She admitted trying to hide what she was thinking of.

Crowley, they still hadn't gone any farther than a few very steamy make out sessions, but it was so wonderful. She had been spending most of her nights over at his house. They had been spending more and more time together as time went on.

In a week it would be a full month of dating. She worried at times that he would get fed up with how slow she had been wanting to take things. They had come close to having sex a few times, but she always chickened out at the last minute. He had seemed pretty supportive and very patient so far though.

She could admit that she worried how Crowley would react to her body once he saw all of it. The car accident had left it's damage on her body. There had been scaring mostly along her back. There was the one scar he knew about along her back, there were a couple of more thin scars on her upper back, and a few deep scars along her hipbones and thighs.

She knew that Crowley had noticed the ones on her thighs but he hadn't said anything about them obviously not wanting to upset her.

"Are you sure ?" Bobby asked her as he tried to read the look on her face. He hadn't ever seen her this happy before.

Not that he had a problem with her happiness. After last year he was thrilled to see her so happy.

She leaned over pressing a kiss to her father's cheek as she spoke. "I'm fine dad really."

She stared down at her small cheap plastic watch frowning slightly. "I better go."

"Go where ?" He asked giving his daughter a suspicious look.

She shrugged her shoulders before speaking up telling him a total lie. "I'm going shopping with Meg. We may go grab some dinner later too. That new sushi place down near the courthouse."

Bobby Singer rolled his eyes as he heard this. "Meg Masters ?"

Elizabeth rolled her own eyes as she responded. "Yes Meg Masters. That is the only Meg we know... I know you don't like her dad but she's my best friend."

He shook his head knowing that he couldn't pick her friends. He wished he could, but she wouldn't stand for it. He really didn't mean to be so over-involved with her life, but he had promised her mother that he would take care of her.

She was all he had left after Karen had gotten so sick. A tumor in her lungs. She didn't even smoke. The cancer had grown so quickly and she had faded away so fast.

Elizabeth had been so young and he had thrown all his attention that wasn't focused on work, towards raising her. She had grown so much and she looked more and more like her mother every day. Sometimes it hurt to look at her.

Elizabeth kissed her father's cheek one more time before she made her way through the maze of her father's yard. He had filled their land with cars and pieces of cars. His hobby of fixing up cars had literally taken over the yard. She made her way out in front of the house to her car.

If only her father knew where she was really going.

It didn't take her long to drive into town and to the nicer more affluent neighborhoods in town. She pulled up into the driveway and parked in front of his familiar brick house.

They locked their lips as soon as the front door opened not caring if any of his neighbors saw.

Elizabeth smiled happy to be with Crowley as the front door shut behind them. She had just seen him this morning before she had left to go to her fathers, but she had spent the day longing to hear Crowley's voice or feel his touch.

"So I'm making dinner tonight right ?" She asked teasing him about his attempts to make breakfast the week before the week before.

He nodded his head before he smirked knowing that she was talking about last Friday. "As long as you don't burn it like I did those pancakes the other day."

She laughed remembering his failed attempt at making pancakes. He claimed that he had only tuned his back for a second before they burnt to a crisp but she didn't believe it.

The truth was he'd been so busy kissing her and flirting with her that he'd kind of forgotten about the pancakes. That morning they'd had cheese and egg omelets that she had made after the smoke had all cleared out of the kitchen.

She leaned up locking her lips with his in a deep loving kiss, as all the guilt she had about lying to her dad faded away completely.


	6. A Special Evening and Phone Stunts

**Chapter Six : A Special Evening and Phone Stunts.**

Crowley and Elizabeth sat at Crowley's house curled up on his leather sofa in the living room. Both of their eyes were focused on the television in front of them. Elizabeth was resting her head against Crowley's chest as he wrapped an arm around her holding her close to him.

To be honest though neither one of them were completely paying attention to the news program. They both had far too much on their minds at the moment.

Crowley glanced down at the glass of whiskey that he was holding in his free hand before he glanced at his girlfriend. He couldn't help but to feel that it wasn't right for him to be drinking in front of her. Now that he knew what he knew about her.

He cleared his throat as he glanced down at her. "Liz darling are you sure you're okay with...me drinking this ?"

She looked up at him giving him a soft reassuring smile. This was the third time he had asked her this. It was nice to know that he was concerned about her comfort. "Yeah. It really doesn't bother me. Honest. I mean my aunt owns a roadhouse, sweetheart. Occasionally I help out and work there on the weekends when they're short on wait staff. So I'm used to being around...it."

"Yeah, but it doesn't... you know make...you..." He paused not sure how to ask her exactly what he was thinking without making it sound offensive.

She let out a sigh knowing what he was trying to say. He wanted to know if she still had cravings. If seeing someone drink made her want a drink too.

She bit her bottom lip feeling a little awkward about this whole subject. She spoke up as she finished his sentence. "have cravings."

He nodded his head feeling a little bad that he'd asked her. What if she was offended by his question ?

Elizabeth shook her head as she spoke. "It was pretty hard at first. Seeing people drink...I really wanted to break down and just have a drink. It would just be a little sip or at least that's what I tried to tell myself. I knew better though. I knew that if I took even a sip that I'd lose everything I worked so hard to achieve."

She paused for a moment a lump developing in the back of her throat. She cleared her throat before continuing. "It's gotten better though...easier, as time goes on. I know that I can never go back. The second I have another drink is the second I lose everything. People act kind of weird about it now. I mean drinking in front of me...most of the time I just wish they'd treat me like a normal person though."

He gave her an apologetic look feeling bad that he had even brought it up. She leaned up giving him a gentle kiss before pulling away and speaking. "Thank you for asking though. It means a lot to me to know that you care about my comfort."

They sat in silence for a moment as they both stared back at the television. Elizabeth had way more on her mind at the moment than her past issues with alcohol.

The main thing she was thinking about was...well sex. She still hadn't gone that far with Crowley yet. They had gotten so close more than a few times, but she always put a stop to it.

She had spent the past week thinking about it, letting the idea of being intimate with him roll around in her head. She had been celibate since she had become sober. She hadn't even really wanted to have sex since she had gotten clean. That was until Crowley came into her life.

She was so afraid though. She was insecure about her body, since the accident. She hadn't even been able to build up the confidence to wear a bikini this summer. How was she supposed to let Crowley see her nude if she couldn't even handle being in a bikini ?

Tonight was the night though. She had spent all week long trying to work up her confidence for what she was planning to do tonight.

She had no idea how to approach the situation though. It wasn't like she could just blurt out 'hey let's have sex'. Yes saying that probably would get the point across but it wasn't exactly romantic.

She considered the idea of being intimate with him as something that needed to be special because he was special to her. He meant so much to her.

He had treated her better in the short time that they had been dating, than anyone had ever treated her before. Her ex Andy may have made empty promises to her that he would treat her like a queen, but Crowley had done just that and so much more in the past month.

When she was with him she felt completely elated, so beautiful, and like she really was a good person despite her past.

She tried to push away any anxieties that she had about tonight as she took him by surprise leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

She frowned ignoring the taste of his whiskey on his breath as she deepened the kiss. They kissed for a long while before she pulled away speaking up beginning to grow even more nervous. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh do you ?" he asked a smile developing along his face.

She nodded her head taking his hand in hers as they stood up. He let go of her hand as he laid his half empty glass down on the coffee table. He reached for the remote turning the television off.

He let her take his hand again as she led him upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as his bedroom door shut behind them he leaned down connecting his lips with hers.

They kissed for only a moment before she pulled away from him. She spoke her cheeks flushing as she began to grow even more anxious. "Wait here."

Elizabeth made her way into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She spotted her purse grateful that she had remembered to bring it up here when she had first arrived at the house.

She reached down into her purse retrieving what she needed. Thank god for her gigantic purse. She had spent her lunch break going out to buy this. She stared down at the lingerie feeling anxious.

She quickly changed into it before she studied herself in the mirror. The baby-doll and the matching thong were a soft pale blue. The baby-doll was chiffon and silk. The bottom half of it was very see through. Her breasts were covered by the same silk that the thong was made out of.

She ran her hands through her hair trying to straighten it out and flatten out some of the frizz. She stared at her reflection trying to work up her confidence.

All she could focus on though were the pink scars that stood out across her pale skin. She stared down at her thighs frowning. Why did she have to have such fat thighs ? And she didn't even want to get started thinking about the fat that had accumulated around her waist. She felt so pathetic.

She took a deep breath trying to ignore her insecurities. She should feel gorgeous and sexy right now not hideous. It was far too late to turn back now. She would hate herself if she chickened out.

She hesitantly reached out opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the dimmed bedroom. The only light in the room was coming from his beside lamps.

She locked her eyes with Crowley's silently praying that he liked this. She felt her cheeks flush as she noticed the way he was staring at her.

He had been sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for her until she had left the bathroom. He stood up letting out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

She was perfect.

He reached out for her noticing how anxious she looked. She wasn't the only one. He was nervous as hell right now.

Crowley knew that she had expectations for their first time together, and he worried that he wouldn't be able to fulfill all of her expectations.

She was younger than him and he worried that he wouldn't have the stamina to keep up with her. It had been so long since he had done this with anyone.

There had been a few drunken one night stands through out the years, but those didn't necessarily compare to this. This was special. He cared about her and he wanted her to know just how much she meant to him. Just how much he adored her.

He spoke up hoping that his voice hid any anxiety. "You look so amazing."

She gave him an uneasy smile as she walked over to him letting him take her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her holding her gently as he leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips.

He noticed that she felt a little tense in his arms so he pulled away looking down at her. "Are you sure darling. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable."

She nodded her head as she spoke. "Yes I'm sure."

They kissed again before she pulled away making a small request. "If I get uncomfortable and say stop you...won't be mad at me for chickening out again ?"

"Of course. I could never be mad at you darling. I promise. We'll go slow okay." He said doing his best to reassure her.

She led him over to the bed before they both got in it climbing underneath the covers. She laid down beside him letting him study her for a moment before he moved over her and leaned down giving her a deep kiss.

She returned his kisses as she let her hands run down his shirt. She began to unfasten the buttons of his dress shirt slowly before she helped him remove the shirt and throw it across the room.

She moved away from the kisses letting her eyes scan his bare torso. She hadn't realized that he was actually pretty fit though he did have a bit of pudge around his stomach, seeing as she had only seen him in dress shirts and the t-shirts he slept in.

She reached out wrapping her arms around his waist as he ran his hands up her sides caressing her soft skin underneath the baby-doll. He gave her a questioning look before she nodded her head allowing him to pull the baby-doll over her head.

She felt her cheeks flush as he let his eyes run over her body. She spoke up barely above a whisper as she felt her insecurities surfacing. "You don't think I'm gross ?"

He looked down at her realizing just how low her self-esteem really was. He reached out caressing her cheek as he spoke. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Don't ever think anything different."

Just to prove his point he got her to roll over before he leaned down pressing his lips against the scars along her back. She felt a few tears leak out of the corners of her eyes as he pressed kisses to every scar along her body.

When he finished he got her to roll back over. He frowned noticing the tears fearing that he had somehow upset her. She did her best to give him a smile before she spoke up saying something that completely took his breath away. "I love you."

He leaned down kissing her before he pulled away. "I love you too."

She felt a bit bolder as she kissed him and trailed her hands down his torso reaching his belt. She undid the belt as he reached down unzipping his pants.

He pulled away from the kiss as he worked his pants and his boxers off kicking them down somewhere at the foot of the bed. She felt her cheeks flush as she let her eyes trail down his body taking him fully in.

He let his hands trail down her body as he reached the last article of clothing she had on. He removed the thong before he leaned down pressing kisses to her neck.

He worked his lips down her neck before reaching his destination. She let out a soft sigh as his lips reached her ample breasts. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand trail up her thigh.

He pulled his attention away from her breasts as he spoke up noticing her tense a little. "It's okay darling. Trust me you'll enjoy this."

She nodded her head silently. She felt a little ridiculous. She wasn't a virgin. She was far from it, but she had never had anyone be this gentle and loving with her before.

Elizabeth felt a bit ashamed thinking of her past experiences with men especially her intoxicated ones.

She was afraid that she wouldn't be what Crowley was probably expecting. She didn't have very long to focus on these worries as she felt his fingers press against her rubbing lightly. She took herself and him by surprise as she reached down placing her hand over his encouraging his movements.

He returned his attentions to her neck kissing her and nibbling playfully. He couldn't help but to smirk as she let out a soft moan. Her eyes had shut and her breathing was growing more and more erratic the longer he worked his fingers.

He felt her begin to tremble before she let out a loud noise somewhere between a squeak and a moan. He finally pulled his fingers away feeling prideful as he moved away from her neck and noticed the sated look on her face.

He knew that he wasn't going to able to wait much longer. He felt like he was about to burst.

She opened her eyes as she reached out wrapping her arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he pulled away and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He spoke up his voice growing husky. "Are you ready ?"

She nodded her head before she spoke. "You have something right ?"

He nodded as he reached over opening a drawer and locating what he needed. He ripped the package open before he prepared himself.

He pressed his lips to her as he pushed himself into her. They both let out heavy breaths against each others mouths.

He did his best to stay still knowing that she needed time to adjust to him. He pulled away from the kiss before he strained to speak. "I love you."

She smiled as she ran her hands down his back finally settling them against the small of his back. "I love you too."

She rocked her hips encouraging him to move as he let out a soft groan. He rocked against her trying to go slow even though he wanted nothing more than to slam into her.

She dug her nails into his back as he finally began to speed up his movements ever so slightly. She shifted her hips up a little allowing him to thrust a little deeper.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity rocking against each other so slowly. The only noise in the room was their heavy breathing along with the occasional soft moan.

She closed her eyes letting out a soft indistinguishable noise as she spoke. "oh god. You feel so..." She let out a moan before she continued her sentence. "good...so good."

He nodded his head unable to form words. He was so overwhelmed by her, she was so hot, and wet, and tight. So tight he could barely stand it.

He knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer if she kept making the noises she was making. He was relieved as he began to feel her tremble in his arms obviously just as close as him.

She let out a soft muffled sound as she locked her lips with his and shook in his arms hitting her climax. He thrusted in her a few more times his last thrust a little rough as he hit his as well.

He moved away from this kiss and buried his head against the pillow and her neck muffling his groans as he tried to continue to move against her as they came down from their high.

He collapsed on top of her the both of them so exhausted and completely satisfied, as he moved his head over kissing her neck a few more times. He smirked a little proud of himself as he noticed that she had developed a bit of a hickey along her neck.

She ran her hand up his back as they both tried to recover from the experience. He finally rolled off of her as he reached down removing the condom and tossing it into a trash bin beside the bed.

He reached out for her as she settled against him resting her head on his chest. He held her close as they laid in silence neither of them able to come up with the right words to describe what had just occurred between them.

She finally spoke up her voice tired. "That was so perfect sweetheart."

He smiled enjoying her new pet-name for him. This was only the second time she had called him that. "It was."

Elizabeth felt her eyes grow heavy before she drifted into a deep sleep. Crowley felt his own eyes shut before he managed to work out a sleepy happy sigh. "I love you."

* * *

Elizabeth awoke the next morning keeping her eyes shut as she reached out blindly looking for Crowley's sleeping form. She frowned as she hit the cold sheets.

She opened her eyes disappointed to find that she was in bed all alone. She sat up pulling the covers up covering her nude form as she studied the empty room.

She wasn't alone for long as Crowley entered the room wearing his boxers and a plain red t-shirt that he usually reserved for the gym.

She smiled as he noticed he was carrying two cups of coffee. He sat down in the bed beside her as he handed her a cup. "Here just like you like it loaded with milk and enough sugar to make a dentist cringe."

She took a sip of the hot coffee before she spoke ignoring his playful jab about how she preferred her coffee. "Good morning."

He leaned over pressing a kiss to her lips as he responded. "Good morning and may I say that this is probably the best good morning I've had in a while."

She didn't have time to respond as she heard her phone ring all the way from the bathroom. Crowley rolled his eyes obviously unhappy that their happy morning after was being interrupted.

He placed his coffee cup down on the bedside table as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He returned handing her the cell phone as she gave him an apologetic look. She answered it letting out a tired sigh as she placed her coffee cup on the bedside table beside her. "Hello."

She heard Jo's cheery voice on the other end. "Hey. Good morning."

She rolled her eyes wondering how anyone could be this cheerful this early in the morning. It was inhuman to sound so awake at this hour.

She bit her bottom lip trying to focus on Jo's voice as Crowley crawled back into bed beside her and leaned over pressing his lips to her bare shoulder.

She began to lose focus on the phone as he worked his lips up towards her neck. She heard Jo's slightly annoyed voice. "Did you hear me ?"

She frowned trying to ignore just how good his lips felt against her skin. "Huh ?"

"I said my mom wants you to come to dinner tonight. You know bring Crowley over to meet her." Jo said annoyed that her cousin hadn't heard her the first time.

Elizabeth moved the phone away letting out a soft gasp as Crowley began to trail his hand underneath the covers and along her lower stomach and over to her hipbone. His hand was getting far too close to where it definitely did not need to be while she was on the phone.

She did her best to glare at him letting out an irritated shocked noise as he took the phone from her speaking up. "Hey Jo."

He pulled away as Elizabeth tried to take her phone back. He nodded his head as he spoke his voice far too cheerful. "Of course we'll come to dinner. That sounds great. Yes...yes. Tell your mum that we'll bring dessert...yeah pie if that's all right."

He nodded his head as he glanced over at Elizabeth a smirk developing on his face. "So I'm going to have to let you go. Your cousin is looking far too amazing for me to keep my hands off of her any longer."

She watched him smirk even more as he spoke again. "Yeah, yeah oh gross to you too. Teaches you to call early on a Saturday morning huh ?"

And with that he hung up the phone turning to look at his shocked girlfriend. She shook her head frowning at him. "Are you nuts ? Taking my phone from me like that. What if that had been my dad ?"

He shook his head. "I could hear your cousin's voice and besides I saw that it was her on your caller id."

She shook her head again feeling a tad bit embarrassed. "I cannot believe you just said that to her."

"It did get her off the phone." He pointed out pressing a kiss to her cheek as he laid her phone down on the bedside table.

"Yeah but that was...so bad." She said trying to hide her slight amusement but failing as she cracked a smile.

He smirked opening his arms and motioning for her to come over to him. "Yes yes I know I'm a bad boy. Now get over here and punish me."

She rolled her eyes as she leaned over locking lips with him her irritation about his little stunt with her phone disappearing from her mind.

She had a feeling that he wasn't going to let her out of this bed anytime soon. Not that she had a problem with that.


	7. Dinners and Teenage Burnouts

**Chapter Seven : Dinners and Teenage Burnouts**

Crowley stood alone in his bedroom staring into the mirror above his dresser. He frowned straightening out the dark green paisley tie he had just put on. He let out a frustrated sigh as he untied the tie and took it off dropping it on the dresser in front of him. A tie was far too formal for tonight.

He shrugged off the suit jacket he was wearing throwing it over on his unmade bed, deciding that it was too formal as well. For the first time in a very long time he actually wished that he owned a pair of jeans. He wasn't a jeans and t-shirt type of guy though. The only t-shirts he owned were reserved for sleeping or the gym. He hadn't worn jeans and tennis shoes since he was a teenager.

Expensive designer suits were what made up most of his wardrobe. He was careful with his money but his suits were the one thing he had always allowed himself to splurge on. Canali, Prada, and Valentino were always a few of the brands he went for though Armani was probably his absolute favorite.

He undid the two top buttons of his black dress shirt trying to make it look a little more casual before he reached up feeling the slight stubble along his cheek. He really should have shaved. He probably didn't have time to do it now, and besides he had already dressed. If he shaved now he'd have to undress, redress, and probably reapply his cologne.

Crowley knew that meeting Elizabeth's aunt was a pretty gigantic deal considering Ellen was the only maternal figure Elizabeth had known from the age of five on up. He felt that he should have the woman's approval.

He worried that Elizabeth's and his age difference would be an issue for Ellen Harvelle.

He knew that once their relationship was all out in the open that the people in their life's and even complete strangers were going to judge them. Him being eighteen years her senior. They would call him a cradle robber and try to say that he was taking advantage of her. Or they would say she was trying to take advantage of him, dating him for the money. They would say that she was obviously just looking for a father figure because why else would a girl in her twenties have any interest in an older man.

The fact that he was technically superior to her at work didn't help either. They would assume the worst that he was using his place at work to seduce her or that she was trying to sleep her way up to a raise or a promotion.

In a perfect world their age difference wouldn't be such a big deal, people wouldn't make assumptions, but he knew that they didn't live in a perfect world.

Elizabeth stood leaned against the door-frame watching Crowley. He looked nervous, he was probably just as nervous as her.

She really didn't have the heart to tell him that he was probably overdressed for dinner at her aunt's house. She had worn a pair of jeans, a plain white tank top, a loose blue cotton hooded jacket, and worn out white converse sneakers. Thankfully she had started keeping clothing over at Crowley's house since she spent just about every single night with him.

She hadn't been to her apartment in weeks.

To be honest now that she thought about it she was pretty sure that her boyfriend really didn't own anything other than nice suits, pajamas, and gym clothes which consisted of sweatpants and t-shirts.

She smiled a bit feeling giddy at the word boyfriend. She would never get sick of thinking about him being her boyfriend. She couldn't wait for the day when she could say it out-loud to anyone and everyone without worrying about the wrong people finding out about them.

She knew that they would have to tell her dad eventually ,especially before Bobby Singer figured it out on his own. They had been making excuses and putting it off though, trying to avoid the horrible reaction they would get. She knew that her father would be furious.

She just wished things could be easier. In a perfect world her father would put aside his dislike for Crowley and just accept that Crowley and she loved each other.

She didn't know how she could even begin to explain her relationship with Crowley to her father. How Crowley treated her like a queen, how he was gentle with her and so understanding of her past.

Elizabeth entered the room flinching a little as she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. She was still so sore from their activities the night before and most of today. It was a good sore though.

She couldn't help but to feel her cheeks flush as she thought about last night and today. She could admit that she was pretty impressed with his stamina, once last night and three times today.

Once this morning in the bed, wonderful sleepy half paced lovemaking. Then again this afternoon in the living room, it had been so playful though a little difficult attempting to make love on his sofa. Then a final time in the shower before they had gotten dressed which hadn't been an easy task either. She had spent the entire time he'd had her pressed against the shower wall, a little worried that they would slip and fall.

He was so amazing. The way that he looked at her in their most intimate moments was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. He didn't see what she saw when she looked at her nude body. All she could ever focus on were the scars and the extra weight that she thought she needed to drop.

When Crowley looked at her though he saw a gorgeous and sexy young woman that he still couldn't believe could even want him. Being with her had made his confidence soar higher than it had been in years. Elizabeth was slowly repairing the damage that his relationship with Lilith had caused.

He finally turned to face Elizabeth giving her a unsure smile hoping that his nervous energy wasn't rubbing off on her. She stood up and embraced him in a loving hug not helping but to enjoy the scent he always seemed to have. It was a mixture of soap, laundry soap, and his cologne which was a mixture of citrus and a spicy smell cinnamon maybe.

He returned her embrace not helping but to smirk as he noticed the hickey along the side of her neck. She had done her best to cover it up with concealer, but there was still a bit of a dark place left over. Thankfully her hair was long enough that the darkened area wouldn't be too noticible unless you knew that it was there.

She pulled away from the hug and stared down at her plastic lime green watch. "We better go if we want to have time to stop at the grocery store and pick up dessert."

He nodded his head as he let out a nervous sigh. He just hoped that this would turn out well.

* * *

Crowley looked up from his half eaten cherry pie as he glanced around the round dinning room table. Thankfully it was just Elizabeth, him, Jo, and Ellen at this dinner. Elizabeth was sitting beside Crowley and across from Jo which placed him across from Ellen.

They'd had a large meal, ham, mashed potatoes, sweet corn, and dinner rolls. They had moved on to dessert soon after and he was beginning to get a little stuffed. Though it was a nice change from the usual dinner he had. He usually just ordered out or had ready to cook microwaveable meals from the grocery store.

He couldn't help but to keep noticing the cautious very parental looks he was getting from Ellen. He couldn't tell if she liked him or she hated him. At least Jo no longer gave him sour looks.

He glanced up at the wall spotting a large painting. He spoke up trying to put an end to the awkward silence at the table. "That's a really beautiful painting."

"Oh thanks, but you should really be complimenting Liz, She did that." Ellen pointed out giving her niece a look that could only be described as proud.

"Really ?" he asked staring over at his girlfriend and then back up at the painting.

It really was very intricate, the details were all so fine as though she had done it with the smallest brush possible applying layer upon layer of paint. He could imagine that it had taken her a very long time to paint something so complex. The painting was of a small brick cottage with a winding cobblestone road, that was surrounded by a field of colorful wildflowers.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush as she spoke up trying to deflect the attention away from her art. "It's really not that good. I mean it was just for some stupid art class."

"You took an art class ? " Crowley asked noticing her pink cheeks.

Jo spoke up clinking her fork down against her plate. "Yeah in high school. She was the art teachers favorite student."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she responded to this. "I was not her favorite student."

"Oh please you were in all the art fairs and you won like what... six ribbons. You should see her other stuff. She still has some of it stored away in her closet at her apartment." Jo blurted out arguing with her older cousin.

"Really?" He asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Yeah It's good. Some of it's a little dark, but still good." Jo answered for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes sighing. "It's not that dark."

Crowley spoke up putting an end to the girls argument as he looked at Ellen. "So what was Elizabeth like as a child ?"

"So sweet, but hyperactive. She would not keep quiet for anything or anyone, just talked and bounced around constantly. She was a pain to take a road trip with. Then when she reached her teens she got a little rebellious. It was an ordeal to keep her in line." Ellen stated giving her niece a somewhat stern look that could only be described as motherly.

"If by rebellious you mean a pot head." Jo blurted out jumping a little and dropping her fork as Elizabeth gave her a firm kick below the table.

Jo rolled her eyes before she narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "Well it's true, it's amazing you still have brain cells."

Ellen spoke up stopping from Elizabeth from kicking Jo once again. "I actually have a photo album with some pictures of her."

As soon as Ellen left the table and the dining room Crowley spoke up clearly amused as he looked at his girlfriend. "Pot ?"

"Oh yeah a ton of it. She was a stoner, a total burnout." Jo stated as she pulled her chair back avoid Elizabeth's kick.

Elizabeth resorted to giving Jo an irritated look. She turned to look at Crowley as he spoke. "How did your dad react to that ?"

"Not well, a lot of calling me an idjit." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes slightly.

The didn't have time to discuss the matter any farther since Ellen reappeared in the room carrying a massive photo album. She sat back down as she slid the album across the table.

Crowley moved his plate of half eaten pie aside as she began to flip through the album. He stopped at the first photo of a young woman holding a tiny baby in a frilly yellow dress. Ellen spoke up a sad smile on her face. "My younger sister Karen."

He nodded his head not helping but to notice how much Elizabeth resembled her mother. They both had the same small frame, the same nose, the same rounded face, the same smile.

He turned the page stopping at a photo of her in a bright pink bathing suit standing in front of a kiddie pool, she had to have been about six or seven one of her front teeth was missing and she had a face full of freckles. Ellen spoke up laughing slightly. "She would not keep that bathing suit on. She had the worst habit of trying to wonder around naked."

"I was six and I had the worst adhd...It wasn't like I was doing it in public." Elizabeth exclaimed completely embarrassed.

He flipped through a few more pages before he stopped at some photos of a teenage Elizabeth. Her hair was long and it had a distinct bright green streak right down the side of it. In the photos she was wearing baggy Nirvana t-shirts, tie dye shirts, ripped jeans, cutoff shorts, and a worn oversized leather jacket.

He stopped at a photo of her standing proudly beside a bright cherry red car, she was wearing matching red sunshades and bright red lipstick. She had to be about twenty or older in the photo.

He glanced over at Elizabeth spotting the look on her face. She looked like she was going to be sick. He frowned when it suddenly hit him. This was the car that she had wrecked.

He quickly turned the page stopping at a prom photo. She was wearing a black velvet mini dress , a pink corsage, and the same leather jacket that she seemed to have on in every other teenage photo of her. He raised an eyebrow at her date. Her date looked a bit older than her.

Jo spoke up making an indistinct noise before grumbling. "Ugh Dean."

Elizabeth spoke up noticing Crowley's slightly puzzled look. "My on and off again boyfriend through my teen years. We weren't quite going out yet in that photo though. Our relationship was short lived...you'd have to meet him to get it...he's a flirt...a huge flirt. He tried to start a thing with Jo a while back."

He nodded his head turning another page a photo of her as a young child in overalls, standing beside her father holding out a tiny fish on a pole. Ellen spoke up sighing. "Bobby and she were so close when she was a girl. They started having issues when she became a teen."

She paused before giving her niece a stern look. "Miss Bob Marley here couldn't stop skipping classes and sneaking out at night."

"Oh please if dad had his way I would've gone to an all girls school." Elizabeth pointed out.

Crowley spoke up smirking a bit. "I still can't picture you as such a bad girl darling."

"I had a lot of friends who were a bit of outcasts, it went with the territory. I wasn't as horrible as these two would like to believe." Elizabeth said trying to defend herself.

He took her hand in his not helping but to press a gentle kiss to it before he leaned over and whispered in her ear holding his hand up in front of them, making sure no one else heard him. "I happen to like it when you're naughty."

She pulled away feeling her cheeks flush before she leaned in kissing his lips gently hoping that no one had just heard what he'd said.

They pulled away as Jo let out a disgusted noise before speaking. "Seriously guys just go ahead and ignore us...why don't you just climb in his lap Liz ?"

Elizabeth responded by sticking her tongue out at Jo who stuck her own tongue out in response. Crowley couldn't help but to smile at this. Jo and Elizabeth reminded him of himself and his sister Bella.

He pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek before he turned his attention back to the photo album.

Ellen gave the couple a pleased smile. Crowley was respectful of Elizabeth and very affectionate towards her. She wasn't planning on telling Crowley or Elizabeth, but she approved of him. She knew that she better keep her approval to herself though. She didn't want him to get too comfortable just yet, She needed to still leave a little fear in him. Keep him in line.

* * *

That night back at Crowley's house the couple laid in his bed trying to fall asleep. Elizabeth laid pulled over practically on top of him, her head resting against Crowley's chest . He rested his hand against her back, rubbing gentle circles against it.

He could tell when her back was giving her a little bit of pain. She would flinch off and on through out the day and unconsciously reach back rubbing her lower back. She had started to rub her back before they had gone to bed so he'd known that it was giving her trouble.

She spoke up as she began to feel sleepy. "Thanks for doing that for me."

He gave her a confused look not getting what she was talking about before she spoke again clearing up her statement. "Every single one of my exes wouldn't have gone to a family dinner like that and if they had they would've been jackasses about it."

"I like your aunt and your cousin. Your aunt reminds me of my mother." He responded wanting to tell her that he wasn't like her exes and that he would never treat her the way she had been treated by just about every boyfriend she'd ever had.

She nodded not helping but to be curious. "What was she like ? Your mom?"

"Strict, but she had reason to be, I got into a bit of trouble of my own as a teen. At the end of the day she was proud of me. She probably would've really liked you." He said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He decided that he should probably leave out the part about how his mother had hated Lilith. His mother had practically begged him not to marry Lilith, told him that he was making a huge mistake and she had been right about that.

He wished that his mother had lived long enough to meet Elizabeth. He wasn't lying when he said that she would have liked Elizabeth. His mother probably would've adored Elizabeth.

He smirked slightly knowing that if his mother was still around she would've probably already started pestering him about giving her grand-babies even though Elizabeth and him had only been dating for a month and a week so far.

Elizabeth gave him a tired smile as her eyes finally fluttered shut. Crowley could tell by her deep soft breathing that she had fallen completely asleep.

He felt his own eyes begin to shut as he thought about how perfect this entire day had been. He wasn't looking forward to work tomorrow.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her desk and stared straight ahead at her computer. She was trying to ignore the occasional raised voice that was coming from behind Crowley's closed office door.

Bobby and Crowley were discussing an issue with business, and from the yelling she guessed that they were disagreeing.

Crowley's office door shot open as Bobby stormed out.

Crowley started to follow him as he spoke an exasperated tone to his voice. "We have to get tougher with Dick Roman, Robert. He isn't budging on the damn thing. We need to up our sells or we're going to need another loan. We can barely pay off the loans we have out now."

Elizabeth's father said nothing in response as he stormed down the hall leaving Crowley and Elizabeth alone.

Crowley gave his girlfriend an apologetic look. He couldn't imagine how uncomfortable she probably felt about her father and him arguing so much.

Bobby Singer and him had been at each others throats for weeks now. Every little thing sat them off into another loud very angry disagreement. He was almost sure that they were never going to agree on anything ever.

Crowley knew that this whole issue with Bobby Singer proved one thing loud and clear. Elizabeth's and him had to keep their relationship a secret for a little while longer.

As much as he hated to admit it, telling Bobby about them anytime soon would only equal disaster.


End file.
